Personal Lives
by smurf5
Summary: Jim heads over to visit Commander Taylor at his home and gets a brief glimpse into the Commander's personal life.  *Eventually this is Wash/Taylor, and will be quite smutty*.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU! This isn't mine, I only use the characters to fulfill my weird ideas. (Wait does that sound creepy?) Anyway, consider yourself disclaimed.

Author's note: OK, so it doesn't seem like it but this will with Taylor/Wash later. I'm still in denial and acting like that one part of the season finale didn't happen (*sob* you know what I'm talking about).

It was well after the sun had fallen for the day. Jim Shannon strode up to Commander Taylor's front door. His mind was working through his request for a team to go OTG later this week. Frankly, he was still uncomfortable going OTG without a contingent that had a strong military background. Sixers had attempted to break into Outpost 6, reasons unknown; the logical next step, send in the investigator. Jim wanted Wash and at least another to cover his ass 'in case of carno and/or Sixer'. Dunham, Reilly, maybe Reynolds. Jim thought to himself; _Reynolds may attempt to save my life, I'm then in debt to him, therefore I lose leverage as Scary Dad._ Wash! What he knew is that he needed Wash. He's relatively sure she could kill any dino or Sixer with her bare hands.

Absently he knocked at the Commander's door, it swung open before he had a chance to gather himself.

"Shannon?" Taylor said, sounding somewhat surprised. He was dressed as usual, black pants, black shirt, but the lack of weapons strapped to his person was somewhat disturbing to Jim. Taylor glanced behind Jim, causing the Sheriff to peek back as well.

"Are you expecting someone else, sir?"

"Actually, yes." Taylor offered an amused smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I need Wash!" The word spilled forth from Shannon's mouth, he realized how awkward they seemed out of context. Inwardly he cringed. Before he had the opportunity to elaborate, Taylor's eyes widened noticeably, he cleared his throat.

"What?" he said sharply. Narrowing his steel blue eyes at the Sheriff.

"OTG…me…tomorrow…don't want to be eaten…" Jim was babbling incomplete sentences. "I need Wash, to…protect…me." His eyebrows rose, hoping for an approval. Also from the glare he received, he hoped not to be struck.

Thankfully, Taylor let out a chuckle. Shannon felt a warm rush of relief run through his body.

The commander simply stated "Smart man. Wash is the best person to have your back."

Shannon heard footsteps behind him; he spun quickly half expecting the raven-haired Lieutenant behind him. Instead there was a rather buxom and decidedly attractive blonde walking slowly up the steps towards the two of them. Jim recognized her from the orchard. A Paleobotanist, that was her function. Her name currently escaped him, she was known around the colony as Hot Botanist. Jim had had limited interactions with the woman. He guessed her age to be about 35, but she had men of all ages falling at her feet. She wore an indecently short skirt, and a shirt that offered a healthy view of her ample bosom.

"Audrey." The commander greeted her.

She slid past Jim offering him on a brief nod in acknowledgement, she leaned in towards Commander Taylor and offered him greeting by way of a non-too-platonic kiss. She continued inside, sliding her hand possessively across Taylor's chest as she passed.

Shannon stood agape on the Commander's doorstep, staring past the older man. Two snapping fingers brought his attention back to the figure directly in front of him. "Shannon?" The commander waited a beat. "Wash, is OTG with you to Outpost 6. If there is nothing else, I'm going to attend to _*ahem*_ other matters." Taylor turned back to the woman pouring two glasses of amber liquid.

Jim, rather distractedly said "you… you have Hot Botanist in your house. Is, this a" he whispered the last word "_date_?".

Taylor narrowed his eyes at the Sheriff and smirked in response to his question; "Don't seem so surprised Shannon, I'm not a priest." The door closed.

Shannon stood for another long moment, bewildered. He wondered if this was a topic of conversation that he could broach with Wash. However, something told him that if he did, he may be carno-bait OTG.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty folks. I know the first chapter was short, but I was dipping my toes into the fanfic hottub. The water seems nice :) Thank you for the reviews and positive responses. We have not reached smut as of yet, but no worries, it cometh forth soon.**

It was early, disgustingly early. This is brain still fogged in sleep early. Jim casually checked his shoes to validate that his barely conscious brain had successfully put on a pair of matching boots. Jim's sleep addled mind was wandering as he packed the rover. He glanced up to the Command Center and saw a bright eyed and cheerful Taylor talking amicably with a slightly less bushy-tailed Washington who was nursing a coffee. She offered the Commander one final smile, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. From his position, Jim could make out the words on the Taylor's lips _'Come home safely'._

Wash jaunted down the steps of the Command Center having abandoned her coffee mug on the railing for Taylor to clean. Who else would have the audacity to do such a thing?

"Stop staring, Shannon. It's not normal." The Lieutenant stated as she rounded the rover and settled into the driver's seat.

He realized that he had been staring. His mind was rolling over some new facts he knew about Taylor. 1. He had been in Terra Nova for nearly a year and had never seen Taylor in public displaying any sort of affection to any woman except for Washington. 2. For that matter, the same can be said of Washington. The most affectionate he's seen her act towards anyone but the Commander came in the form of a minor assault; a punch to the shoulder, a not to gentle shove, or a semi-hostile stare. 3. From what he saw last night, Taylor was 'not a priest'. 4. He had assumed that Taylor and Wash's relationship was definitely more than professional. 5. If fact number four was true, he was not going to be a dead messenger for delivering news about Hot Botanist.

The four-hour drive to Outpost 6 offered time for Jim to do some snooping. The moment they exited the gates, the snooping commenced. Jim turned to half face the Lieutenant in the driver's seat. "Are you dating anyone?"

Washington's head snapped in his direction so quickly that he worried for his safety. His brain was screaming *_nice work easing into the questioning! Now you're going to die. You are supposed to build a rapport, ease into these questions by steering the conversation.*_

After her initial shock, she sighed and thankfully turned her eyes back on the trail. "I'm not dating anyone at the moment."

"So you have left a trail of broken hearted ex-boyfriends in Terra Nova?" He grinned at the image.

"No, Shannon, no ex-boyfriends littering the colony."

"Wait, so you're telling me you have not…" he paused searching for the right words; there were none, so he powered through with the wrong ones. "You have not gotten laid in 7 years?"

"Whoa there Sheriff, I didn't say that!" Wash looked like her pride was injured at his accusation. "I'm not a nun."

Jim laughed suddenly at how the statement paralleled Taylor's last night. "So, you're a 'use him, abuse him, lose him' king of gal?" Jim attempted to reel in the words as they shot out of his mouth. Time travel, he knew it was possible, he needs to find a way to go back about five seconds.

The rover skidded to a sudden halt and a fist connected squarely with his jaw. He saw stars and shook his head to reclaim his senses.

"Dammit, Shannon, I'm not a fucking whore!"

Jim recoiled expecting another strike. His mind ran through worst-case scenarios. She kills him. She incapacitates him and shoves him out of the rover. She removes necessary parts of his anatomy.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious." She began to drive again, but did not look his way. "I never intended to imply anything. I'm an investigator, questions come to mind and out of mouth…"

"Shut up, Shannon" Wash warned.

He complied obediently. For the next hour plus they sat in uneasy silence as Jim nursed his aching jaw.

He was slightly startled when she broke the silence. "Listen, it's complicated…"

"What's complicated?" he questioned.

"Shut up, Shannon!" She shot him a warning glance; at that moment he understood it was his job to listen, not to ask questions. "I don't 'date' because I'm not really the dateable kind." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Would you date a woman that could kick your ass? Are you secure enough in your manhood?"

The Sheriff blanched. "Well, I…"

"Shut up, Shannon." He silently sent thanks upwards that he did not have to answer that. "I'm not going be fake, act like I'm some delicate flower to stroke a man's ego." She looked ahead and continued. "I know what you're thinking, why don't I date someone in the Security Force?" She snorted disapprovingly. "Being second in command means that all but one ranks below me, and its just good practice not to sleep around in the ranks. It leads to insubordination and perceived impropriety." She was venting now, Jim could tell by the speed at which the words left her mouth and the way her knuckles turned white against the steering wheel.

Jim merely nodded, avoiding being chastised or slugged again.

"While not expressly prohibited, being that we have a limited population and a decidedly unique situation here at Terra Nova, it's just not a great idea." She motioned briefly to herself and said, "As you may notice I'm still a woman and have some needs. Periodically I find myself enjoying the attention I receive from some of the men in the colony." After a beat she added, "and dammit, I haven't had a good lay in 7 years. What is with these academic types? It's like none of them studied anatomy!"

*_Oh sweet mercy, what kind of floodgates have I opened?*_ Jim stared in horror at his driver.

"Hmmmmm…." She pondered for a long moment. "I guess that does make me the 'use him, abuse him, lose him' type." She followed up with a barely audible "I'm sorry I hit you."

Jim was afraid to speak. "What about Taylor?"

"Well, the Commander is in a situation similar to my own I suppose." With a veil of sadness she added "except for the fact that he has an added complication. Anyone he becomes emotionally involved with becomes a vulnerability." She pulled in a shaky breath and looked directly into Jim's eyes. "Our enemies could use that someone against him, it has happened before."

As the reference to Ayani dawned on Jim, his mouth formed an "O" but no sound came out. Jim rephrased his earlier question. "I meant, what about Taylor and YOU?"

"Shannon, that's… more complicated." Wash looked as if she were about to speak again, but instead closed her eyes for a count and continued their drive to Outpost 6. The closed off expression on the Lieutenant's face left Jim with an understanding that the rest of the drive to the outpost should be in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Smooches to the folks who are leaving such nice reviews. OK, so I pretty much know where I want this story to go now. Chapters will be coming up fast and furious in the next week. Then I have to go back to work :'(.**

As they closed in on Outpost 6, Washington's mind ventured to the past. 'What about Taylor and YOU?' echoed in her head.

_It was in Cambodia where she had her first intimate encounter with Taylor. It was only 18 months since they left Somalia and were already finishing up another offensive on another continent. Washington sat in the barracks common area, perched on a rather uncomfortable metal chair using an upturned crate to rest her feet. Surrounding her, the remainder of her platoon talked excitedly about going home. Sergeant Michaels was gesticulating wildly and rather lewdly while speaking about the first thing he would do the moment they were out of the war zone. It was a god-forsaken place, the barracks were bare bones, the heat was unbearable, and the bugs were EVERYWHERE. Their platoon was stuck here, always the last of the Brigade to get their marching orders back to civilization. Everyone was getting antsy, it had been days since the peace treaty was signed and they had been left to do nothing but wait. If there is one thing Wash's soldiers did poorly it was waiting patiently. She laughed and shook her head as Sergeant Michaels delved into a particularly graphic description of what he planned to do to his girlfriend when a deep voice boomed from the entrance. "Be sure to pace yourself Sergeant, you don't want to sprain anything." _

_Soldiers scrambled to attention, their Colonel held up his hand "as you were". He motioned to a large ammo box at his feet. "Michaels, Koenig, bring this to Washington." They struggled with the box's weight as they brought it across the room; how the hell did the Colonel get it in here?_

_Once the ammo box was set at her feet she looked to the Colonel tentatively, he gave her a light nod informing her to open it. She worked the latches and flipped open the lid. A series of cheers erupted from the gathered soldiers. Some looked close to tears. "My gift to you for a successful and thankfully short campaign. Let loose boys." Taylor announced with a broad smile. The ammo box was filled to the brim with bottles of whiskey, vodka, gin and even a few selections of wine._

_The Colonel joined his men for a few drinks before excusing himself. He headed off to the communication center to see if there were any messages regarding their marching orders. He made it about 50 feet down the dusty path._

_"Colonel!" Washington shouted. He came to a halt and turned to face her._

_"Wash, what can I do for you?" he smiled warmly._

_"I wanted to thank you. We really needed this, a celebration. Have a drink with me?" She grinned, held up the bottle of whiskey and two cups._

_"I'd love to." They headed to the communications center speculating about when they would get out of this hell._

_Once inside the brightly lit communications center he sat heavily, let out a long sigh, and raked a hand through his hair. Taylor reached for the proffered cup that Washington held. Their fingers grazing sending bolts of electricity up her arm. Despite the heat, she felt goose bumps forming on her body. Reaching out with her hand she gently laid it on his cheek. "You look exhausted." She said sympathetically. _

_He simply nodded, closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He reached up and held her hand where it was. Washington realized that this would be his first deployment where he had no one to go home to, to comfort him, to bring him back to normalcy. She fought the urge to cry. Instead she stood and moved to stand next to his seated figure; she pulled his head to her chest and simply held him. He let out a breath he had been holding. Taylor's strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her steadfast. They stayed like this for several minutes before he stood, never breaking their contact. He looked into her eyes; she saw that he was trying to calculate what he wanted to say._

_"Alicia," she stopped his words with a soft kiss. She was not pushing, was not probing, she was simply comforting. She pulled away not knowing what to expect. The fire in his bright blue eyes and his parted lips were too much for her to stand. She leaned into him, deepening their contact and began to kiss him with passion and need. Taylor's hands at first tentatively explored her back and along her ribs. She did NOT want tentative. She grabbed his left hand and relocated it to her breast. It was all the guidance he needed. Taylor reached for the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion yanked it off of her body. Seeing the athletic bra underneath he let out a huff of exasperation. Washington smiled and pulled off the offending garment. With unfettered access to her breasts he dropped his head to take her nipple into her mouth. She grasped his hair and threw her head back letting out a throaty moan has his tongue swirled in sinful ways. Clearly, the good Colonel was encouraged and proceeded to explore more. He pulled her tightly against him and gently tugged her ponytail to allow him better access to her neck. Gently he nipped at her, tickling along the way with his beard. The sound elicited from her, almost a whimper, was partly due to his ministrations and partly due to his growing hardness pressing against her abdomen. _

_She had fantasized about this moment for so long. She dreamed of the ways her Colonel would take her; she often pleasured herself to the many scenarios. Now that is was actually happening she felt as if she would cum just at his touch. She needed to feel him, run her fingers over his sculpted chest and abs. She raked her nails over his shoulders, eliciting an almost feral growl from the man. Her hands trailed downwards, she cursed his current state of overdress._

_"Take your damned shirt off" she said breathlessly, then hastily added "sir." He complied, and while his arms were over his head she took the opportunity to run her tongue from his chest to his neck. She felt him shiver slightly, and saw his muscles clench at the sensation. How she wanted to run her tongue all over this man. He discarded his shirt and recaptured her mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up, spun them around, and sat her on the table where their cups resided. She lifted her legs around his waist and pulled him in. She ground herself almost desperately against him. The feeling of his restrained erection pressing against her core was so teasing it was almost painful. She felt a pulsing sensation of anticipation from her head to where their bodies ground against each other. Every touch of his fingers, every brush of his lips, every nip of his teeth sent another pulse southward. She was almost frenzied with her movements. Groping her way from his arms (oh dear god, touching his arms alone was driving her crazy) to his chest and abs until she found his belt. With a flourish, she yanked to release it and pulled it out of the loops, discarding of it with a whipping noise. She made quick work undoing his pants and slid her hand in. She was delighted by the size of what she found waiting for her. She purred in approval and gave him a few firm strokes. _

_"Aaahhh, Alicia" his eyes half lidded he paused momentarily reveling in the sensation. He waited a moment more of her manipulations until he reached for her belt. A beeping noise from behind her made them both freeze. A communiqué was coming through on the secure channel. _

_"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Washington yelled._

_Taylor stepped back dropping his head, and apparently attempting to reclaim some control. Although the beeping was insistent he slowly redid his pants and reached around Wash for the comm link._

_Understanding that their dalliance was over for the time being, Washington jumped down looking for her discarded clothing. _

_"Taylor" the Colonel barked into the comm link._

_"Colonel Taylor, I have a communiqué for you from General Santos"_

_Washington cursed the disembodied voice._

_"Security code alpha bravo tango 636, go ahead." Taylor recited._

_"Omega platoon is to report to AsiaPac Central Command for debrief at 0800 Tuesday morning. We have scheduled lift for you at 1100 tomorrow; details are being transmitted."_

_"Understood." Taylor cut the comm link and looked at the clearly flustered woman standing n front of him._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… we can't, we just can't. DAMN!" He looked skyward and quietly stated. "Washington, please let the men know that we are preparing to move at 0800."_

_Her body was still buzzing, yearning to be touched again. All of her nerve endings were on fire. However, she couldn't help but notice she was being dismissed to deliver a message. "Sir?"_

_"0800" was all he replied. She turned on her heel and stormed out, only glancing back once. He covered his face with both hands and groaned loudly in frustration. _

Alicia was snapped out of her memory by the sight of Outpost 6 rising over the horizon.

**A/N: Just as a funny commentary... I'm having my friend give these a once over and she has renamed Gen Santos to Gen Cockblock. Made me giggle.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK friends, this chapter is really just to develop the plot a little, then we get back into the real fun. And, I'm setting up some angst, muahahahahahahaha. *ahem* Now on to the story.

Outpost 6 had no permanent research staff. The outpost was established for passive wildlife and plant study. Periodically staff would come out to review wildlife recordings and do chemical analyses of the flora they subsisted on. This method had led to the discovery of many cultivatable plants that were edible and medicinal.

The door of the abandoned outpost had clearly been pried open. Washington approached the entry way with caution, her sonic rifle at the ready. She signaled for Jim to stay put. He held his position poised to provide defensive fire if needed. Perched there pensively for several minutes he sighed in relief when Washington announced the all clear. The Sheriff holstered his weapon and joined Washington in the laboratory portion of the outpost. He scanned his surroundings. The room was blindingly white and appeared hospital grade sterile. The walls were lined with plant and animal samples suspended in glass domes. Each lined with precision, except for one notably empty dome, set slightly askew. Washington opened an equipment cabinet.

"It looks like we have some equipment missing." She eyed the empty spaces in the cabinet.

"Some samples too" Jim replied. "Will you hand me the inventory manifest?"

Wash grabbed the plex from inside the cabinet and unceremoniously chucked it a Jim. It struck him in the chest, his hands shot up to grab it. "Did you see that, Wash? I have reflexes like a mongoose!"

Despite herself, Washington couldn't help but laugh. Jim seemed pleased with himself that he managed to coax a laugh out of the Lieutenant.

"Come on, Shannon. We have a job to do, let's try to reconcile this inventory." She glanced at the time. "You have two hours to do your magic, we want to get back before nightfall. I'm not in the mood to spend the night in an unsecured outpost."

"Are you doubting my finely tuned investigatory skills?" He never looked up from the plex as he started to scan samples. Nearly an hour later Jim announced "OK. We are missing…" he took a deep breath preparing to list off the items. "1 separatory funnel kit, 2 graduated cylinders, 1 distilling column condenser, and 2 Erlenmeyer flasks."

"What are your 'finely tuned investigatory skills' telling you?" Washington raised an eyebrow.

"My initial thought was that our Sixers are looking to party." A sly smile graced his lips.

Washington looked exasperated; on hand over her rifle the other on her hip. "Shannon, what are you talking about?"

"I've come across these items before, teenagers attempting to make some good old-fashioned hooch. There are items you need for rudimentary distilling."

Washington rolled her eyes; she was having trouble believing that Sixers would break their way into the outpost just to make some Jungle Punch.

Her companion crossed the room back to where the rows of domes resided. He pointed to the empty one. "This right here is what makes me doubt the hooch theory. I don't know what this is or why they would take it."

She approached the small empty dome and read the label "Aconitum Napellus." Washington shook her head. "I have no idea, Shannon."

"I do want to check one more thing." He pointed towards the monitoring station in the next room.

Washington marched into the adjoining room and took a seat activating the heads-up-display. "What are you looking for?"

Shannon smirked at her "do you always insist on being in the driver's seat?" He put on hand on the table and half leaned over her to get a better look at the display. She rewarded him with a quick elbow to the gut. "Ouch, geez, a bit touchy aren't you?"

"Stop wasting time, Shannon. Let me know what you're looking for."

"Scan through the camera positions. I want to see where exactly they are pointing."

Fingers moving swiftly, Wash pulled up the live feeds one by one. "Number one: 700 meters from Freedom Trail Marker 5, N73W." The screen revealed a small grassy plain with a lush jungle behind. A few small omnivores bounced around in the open area.

"Next one." They flipped through all 60 camera views. One was noticeably absent. "Why would the Sixers hike out there to take a camera? Get me a copy of the old recordings from camera 37, there may be something they don't want us to see."

Packing the last of the items into the rover, Jim noticed Washington's head cock to the side suddenly, as if intently listening. She held up one finger indicating that the Sheriff needed to remain quiet. In a barely audible tone she said "get in the rover right now."

He looked at her, confusion clouding his features.

"If you want to live, get in." From high above several yards away in the trees he heard a snort and loud exhalation of something very large. He jumped into the rover just as it lurched into motion. The sound of branches cracking and the distinct rumble of earth beneath them drove terror into Jim's heart before he even had the opportunity to see the carno that charged after them.

"Shannon, I think you're bad luck." Wash offered a half smile while never tearing her focus from directly in front of her. "I've been to this outpost dozens of times, and this is the first time I've been chased off by a predator." The carno was bearing down on them with tremendous speed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Jim chanted his apology as if her agreed that 'yes, it is my fault that the carno is chasing us. Why wouldn't it be?' He held on tightly and braced himself as the rover violently careened off the trail. "What the hell are you doing, Wash?"

"Evasive maneuvers, what does it look like?"

"It looks like we're playing chicken with trees!" He glanced back in time to see the carno slam side long into a tree. It faltered briefly but renewed it chase. It lowered its massive horned head and started again to gain speed.

Wash shouted over the sounds of the engine screaming in protest and the earth being kicked up by spinning tires. "Didn't you pay attention at orientation and survival training?" She seemed slightly miffed. Then she continued in a rather professor-like tone; "Carnotaurs are theropods, and are very fast. Over open ground they have an advantage, even over our rover which can be easily slowed by a rough trail."

"Then why the hell are you taking us OFFROAD?" Jim squealed in panic. Washington jerked the steering wheel again causing Jim's heart to drop. A loud crash behind them as the carno connected with another tree.

"Sure, it's fast but it can't turn worth shit. Unlike other theropods, when carnos run, they lead with their heads then the rest of the body is rigid and turns all at once. It can't turn in a snake-like way like smaller theropods and easily navigate around obstacles."

Jim simply stared at her. _What else did he miss at orientation?_

Another nauseating turn and they found their way back on the trail. "Also, the big fuckers get tuckered out after a relatively short chase. It's hard to make a charge with all of that weight"

Jim turned to see a slowing carnotaurus fading into the distance.

Washington looked over at her passenger. "You look a little pale there, Sheriff." She slapped him on the shoulder and laughed loudly. "Let's get this info back to Terra Nova and stop playing with the local wildlife, shall we? Maybe Dr. Cope can let us know what that Aconitum Napellus is."

Jim was reclined in his seat with his head back and eyes closed trying to quash the impending sense of vomit. With minimal movement he asked "Dr. Cope?" The name did not ring a bell.

"Dr. Audrey Cope, our lead Paleobotanist."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, I spent a while writing this. I figured one giant chapter was better than two small. It's not entirely a selfless endeavor, I may be addicted to reviews. I apologize for any typos because my in house beta has already started drinking because according to him "I'm on vacation, and these Dos Equis taste like vacation". Also, prepare for smut (in my head I like to pronounce it like 'smoot'). Be warned, smoot ahead.**

After their brief carno encounter the drive back to Terra Nova was very uneventful. As they arrive at the gates she saw Commander Taylor heading briskly down the steps of the Command Center towards them. He had been standing at the railing looking out through the gates since Washington had radioed their ETA. Jim was out of the rover first and rounded to the rear to unload some items.

"That's a nasty bruise you've got there, Shannon. Did you run into trouble?" Taylor stated with a look of genuine concern gracing his features.

"A carno chased down our rover, but that didn't cause the bruise, your lovely Lieutenant is responsible for that." He pointed accusingly at Washington as she rose out of the rover.

"You probably had it coming." Taylor instantly defended his second. He walked directly to her resting his hands on either shoulder and silently looking her over for injuries. The Commander does not speak until he's satisfied that she is unharmed.

As he slowly appraises her wellbeing, she sits there in silence it's their little ritual since the first year of the colony.

_She and Guzman were coming back from establishing an outpost when she was injured. She was taken to the semi-permanent tent that acted as their hospital in the early days. Wincing slightly, she looked down as the medic cared for the wound she received when she failed to successfully dodge a slasher's tail. It wasn't deep, but it sure looked nasty; a 6 inch gash in her skin from her left hip to her 3__rd__ rib. It required 37 stitches to close. She couldn't help but think that if it were 30 stitches more and half an inch deeper it would match Taylor's scar in the same spot. The medic finished up mending the Lieutenant's wounds just as Taylor arrived. The medic excused herself and left the two alone. _

_Her shirt is still raised as Taylor kneels before her to get a better look. His fingers ghost along the outline of the jagged wound. She hisses at the sting, but immediately regrets that he pulls his hand away. He looks up to her eyes from his kneeling position and asks "You good Wash?" He wasn't asking, it seemed rather like his was pleading._

_She reaches for him and rests her hands on either side of his face, looking deeply into his worried eyes._

"_I can't lose you, Alicia." It was a simple statement, but it conveyed so much more to the Lieutenant._

"_I'm not going anywhere, sir." She strokes his face with her thumbs. She can't help but find it odd that she is the one that was stitched up, but she's comforting him. _

_He stands to offer her a gentle embrace. She dips her head to rest on his shoulder and breathes in his scent deeply. They had shared many moments like this when no one else was around, quietly enjoying the comfort of two people who have shared a long a difficult past. She pulls back to look into his eyes and let him know that she's OK, he doesn't need to worry so much. She leans her forehead against his and looks to his lips, tempted for a taste. Moving her hand to the back of neck she guided his lips towards hers. Briefly they connect, barely a glancing touch when a voice called out. _

"_Commander Taylor". They each took a single step back as Guzman pulled open the entrance to the tent. "We have new cargo items to request from Hope Plaza with the next Pilgrimage. Will you please review and approve?"_

After that day she never questioned his ritual of reviewing her for injuries when she came back from OTG. She just let it happen, this was as much for him as it was for her. She had often attempted to broach the subject of 'their relationship', to define it, over several years. He would simply close off and distance himself from her. Fearing that he would retreat completely she stopped pushing. They fell back into their comfort zone, their routine. They spent their days as confidants, companions, and coworkers. Much of their time was spent together, and she couldn't help but think it wasn't enough.

When he's satisfied that she is unmarred he says "report, Lieutenant."

She updates the Commander on the items missing from the outpost, the missing camera, and the recordings they need to review. "First thing though, we need to know what this Aconitum Napellus is." They found their way to Dr. Audrey Cope's lab and sent Jim to start reviewing the recordings from camera 37.

"Well hello Commander, to what do I owe this visit?" Audrey tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Taylor. "Is it business or pleasure?" She approached him but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Lieutenant Washington.

"Business, Doctor." He motioned to Washington to allow her to explain their findings at the outpost.

Audrey listened intently; "Ahhh, Aconitum Napellus. Nasty little plant, you may know it as wolf's bane." She retrieved a plex and brought it to the Commander calling up the information of the plant in question. She held it front of him, pressing her body against his side and stretching her free hand to stroke his lower back. Washington frowned at her, clearly displeased with the liberties she was taking touching _her_ CO. "The principal alkaloid, aconitine, is a toxin that has been used for centuries as a poison. It's deadly by contact with skin or an open wound, and through ingestion; it can cause severe gastrointestinal upset but it is the effect of slowing the heart rate that tends to be fatal." She looked up to face Washington, never letting her hand stray from the Commander. "I'd say the Sixers are trying to concentrate some poison." The two soldiers pondered this possibility and determined that they needed to join Shannon and update him regarding the wolf's bane. Audrey's hand strayed to Taylor's bicep as they prepared to leave. She whispered into his ear loudly enough for Washington to overhear. "Can I see you tonight?"

Taylor lowered his voice, "Not tonight, we have a lot of work to do." He was irritated that she had been so blatant with others around. With a final nod, they made their way to the Command Center where Jim was pouring over weeks of recordings. He couldn't help but notice that his Lieutenant was boring a hole into the side of his head with her eyes as they walked. "What?" He ventured a glance at Washington.

"What the hell was that?" She spat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he responded, desperately hoping that she'd drop the subject.

"Don't play stupid, Nathaniel." He knew he was in trouble when she addressed him by his first name while they were on duty.

"It's nothing, we just spend some time together every once in a while." He avoided her glare, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"By some time you mean sex, right? It's OK to say it Nathaniel." She sped up her pace causing Taylor to practically jog to catch up with her. "I did not realize that Dr. Cope was your 'woman du jour', had I known I would have left you two alone." She stormed into the Command Center causing Shannon to jump at the sound.

"Holy….." Shannon stifled a curse. "Wash, you really know how to make an entrance", his hand still poised over his heart. "I figure we should split these recordings up to watch, should take, oh I don't know, approximately 2-3 decades to review." He sighed and tossed them each a plex. Jim couldn't help but notice that the two chose seats as far apart from each other as possible. What had changed between their semi-intimate greeting at the gate to their cold distance here? Oh right, the visit with Hot Botanist must have gone poorly.

Taylor set his plex down and provided the sheriff with an update before settling into hours of tension filled silence. Jim attempted to break then palpable tension with a question. "What is with you two, you're not your chummy old selves? Why so cold?"

Washington piped up first. "The Commander is just upset because his job is interfering with his personal life."

"Watch it Lieutenant!" Taylor warned, daring her to continue.

Jim's blood went cold, he did not want to be the cause of some sort of epic altercation between the two. At this moment he would rather be back in the jungle chased by a carno than trapped between these two.

The Commander clenched his fists and looked down to the floor. "I think we are done for the night, we'll pick this up again at 0600." Jim and Washington got up to leave. "Wash, hang back, we need to talk." He stood clasping his hands in front of him.

She stood there waiting for him to talk, but he just remained silent standing in the same position. "Sir, you said we need to talk, so talk." She glared at him defiantly with both hands on her waist, stepping up to him ominously.

"Alright, let's talk about your insubordination, Lieutenant." He took a step towards her leaving less than a foot of space between them. "It is completely inappropriate the way you spoke to me in front of Shannon."

"Sir, I'm not the only one engaging in inappropriate behavior. You allowed yourself to be groped by that Paleobotanist while on duty." She spat back.

"It was hardly groping, Wash." His exasperation was evident. "Besides, I'm allowed to spend my own time with whomever I choose! Maybe you should give one of those fellows that you take home from Boylan's more than one night." He regretting the words when they left his mouth, but he held her gaze defiantly.

She was red in the face, clearly enraged. "I let them go because there is no one I want but you!" She was horrified that she had said that so matter-of-factly.

Her CO stood with his mouth agape in front of her, completely dumbstruck. "Alicia, we can't."

"WHY NOT!" She slapped him hard enough to cause him to stumble back a step. "It's only your damn rule that keeps us apart! Tell me you don't want it too?" She didn't allow him to respond. "We have every piece of a real relationship except for the physical, you know we already have the emotional! You keep me at arm's length. We are good together and you know it."

He was angry now and his voice reduced to a primal growl. "That's why! I am afraid to screw this up!" He motioned between them. "I don't want to break what we have, we ARE good together. What if I hurt you, what if I am the reason someone else hurts you. I cannot go through that, not again."

"Dammit Nathaniel, let me make that decision. I have waited so many years for you. Please stop breaking my heart." She had tears welling in her eyes, she hated the weakness she had for this man.

He saw the pain in her features, and without thinking pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "I never meant to do that to you." He forced her to look into his eyes. "I would do anything to be your everything."

She clamped her hands around his shoulders and pulled him to her lips. She needed to know he was there, that he really meant it. No more missed opportunities. Taylor's hands roamed her body as he leaned into her to deepen their kiss. Washington was determined not to be interrupted; nothing would stop them; they had had too many false starts. Her tongue darted across his lips, he responded by pulling her closer and exploring her tongue with his own. She feared it could all slip away, just as it had before.

Taylor pulled back to take a breath. "Alicia, we can't…" she stopped him from continuing immediately.

"If you finish that sentence I will stab you!" She warned, and meant it with all sincerity.

Taylor brought his lips to her ear and gently nipped at her lobe sending chills down her spine. "We can't do this in the Command Center." He snatched her hand and practically dragged her towards his home.

The moment he kicked his front door closed she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips exploring as he navigated his way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently hovering over her, attempting not to break their connection. She planted an arm on the bed to give her leverage to switch their positions allowing her to straddle him. She wanted to be in control, she would not let him get him away this time. She pulled up his shirt, hastily ridding him of his clothing, and tossed it behind her. She repeated the process with her own shirt and made quick work of her bra. She needed to feel her skin against his. He sat up quickly to claim her breast in his mouth. The softness of her skin was intoxicating. He wanted to explore every inch of her sun kissed body, moving to pay attention to the other breast, then up to hollow of her collar bone. She ran her hands through his hair, scraping with her nails, settling at the nape of his neck. She would never tell him that she found his precisely trimmed hair irresistible. The anticipation was almost painful for her. Everywhere they connected she burned, she needed to feel him completely. "I need you to take off your pants right now, sir."

He did not need to be told twice. She rose up off of him enough to allow him to remove his pants and boxers and boots, she took the opportunity to do the same. Completely naked, they took a moment to appreciate the views in front of them. Taylor's breath was taken away, he could barely breathe out "so beautiful." He traced his fingers along the scar the slasher had given her their first year here, his eyes probed her body.

She was ready, foreplay was the furthest thing from her mind, she had waited years, and had been teased too long. She pushed him flat on his back and played her hands down his body, memorizing every muscle and every scar. She straddled him, hovering above and he was at her mercy. He was allowing her to dominate him, that alone made her breath quicken. She reached between them to take his length in her hand. He was ready for her, she enjoyed the feel of him, so large and firm. She poised herself over him and slowly sank herself down.

He guided her holding her hips firmly, biting his lower lip and growling at the sensation. She allowed her eyes to close to concentrate on the feeling of _them._ Taking a moment to adjust to his size, she basked in the way that he filled her so completely. At that moment their connection was more than physical, they were made for each other. She started her movements, bracing herself with her hands on his chest as he lie on his back. He grasped her hands that forced him down and rose into a sitting position.

He captured her lips and tightly gripped her hips slowing her movements. She whimpered in protest. "Alicia, I want to look into your eyes. This isn't just screwing." He reached under her to slightly lift her position, she gasped as it deepened the angle at which he entered her, it caused a delightful friction against her already sensitive clitoris. She gasped and looked into his eyes; she found passion and affection in there. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek as she rocked against him.

Alicia knew that this was more than physical for her lover. She felt herself rushing towards climax. She was quickly arriving towards ecstasy despite the slow pace at which he guided her. The friction against her bundle of nerves was driving her over the edge. She leaned forward into him, burying her face into his neck. Greedily, she took in his masculine scent. "Nathaniel" She barely squeaked out his name before she began to quiver against him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and muffling a cry into his neck. She pauses, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. She is so sensitive that she has to stop moving, just for a moment.

"Don't stop on me now, Alicia." His voice was pleading. She found his lips, delving into his mouth with her tongue.

Pushing him back slightly, a wicked grin on her face, she says "well maybe you should do some of the work."

In a single fluid motion Taylor swapped their positions. She cried out a half laugh at the sudden motion. Damn, this man took orders well. At first he maintained the slow pace they had established. She could tell by the veins apparent in his neck that he was holding back.

"Nathaniel, faster pleeaaaaasssse", she urged him, bucking up towards his body. He began to pick up the pace, only a few quick strokes later she felt the pressure rising and herself tightening around him. She called out his name, begging him to bring her home again.

He hitched her left leg up over his hip to allow him to thrust more deeply into her. She called out his name over and over again. From the top of her head to the tips of her feet she felt her body tense with pure euphoria. With hitching breath she urges him to follow her into oblivion. "Let go, Commander." With increased vigor he pressed on, slipping a hand under the small of her back lifting her slightly. Rotating his hips as he did so she screamed out, all hope of intelligent words were lost. He thrust into her a few more time before expressing a few short grunts as he released all he had into her.

Trying to avoid slumping on to her he began to move to her side. She held him tightly to her refusing to let him free her of his weight. She could not yet let go of the sensation of their bodies together. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" he said breathlessly, smiling against her soft skin.

"You're an ass."

He chuckled against her, "I know."

Sometime later they settled comfortably side by side. It was the first time in years either had spent the full night with someone in their arms. He pulled her flush against him protectively with one arm wrapped around her waist fearing that she would slip away. Washington in response entwined her fingers with his fearing the same.

She woke the next morning to the tingle of light touches on her cheek, brushing stray strands behind her ear. Neither spoke, just enjoying the feeling of waking together, Reluctantly he rose from the bed, "We need to shower and get ready to meet Shannon."

"_WE _need to shower?" She ran a single finger through his sparse chest hair.

He hopped out of bed, pulling her by both arms and tossing her over his shoulder and marched towards to bathroom. "You heard me Lieutenant." With a view of his delightfully shaped rear, she could not help but appreciate it with a resounding smack. He yelped loudly. "Wicked woman, you'll pay for that."

After the longest and most exhilarating shower of her life, she traced a finger along the red marks that graced her neck and chest. "Maybe you should shave your beard." She said to the man donning his signature black shirt behind her.

He approached her from behind playfully tugging on her towel, "You'll learn to love it." She looked at him in the mirror to see him waggling his eyebrows in mock seduction.

"You, my dear, need to hurry up and get a fresh change of clothing you'll be late for our meeting with Shannon." He pinched her and stepped away.

In a coy mood she turned to him, pulling him back towards her by his belt buckle. "It's OK, I'm sleeping with the CO."

"Your CO doesn't put up with tardiness…often." He leaned in for a kiss only to be pushed forcefully out of the bathroom.

"Stop messing around we're going to be late." She laughed as she shut the door.

They arrived only slightly late, which in Taylor's mind was a crime. Shannon greets them both and in an off-handed manner says "are you two playing nice yet?"

Washington stifles a laugh. They are more than playing nice. "We kissed and made up." She winks at the Commander.

Shannon thought it best to ignore the comment, he was not ready to try and begin to understand their relationship.

The Sheriff cleared his throat, "well, while I was waiting for the two of you I asked Guzman to run a wide field search for unidentified digital transmissions."

Taylor looked impressed with Shannon, he had largely considered the man to be technically inept. Washington took a seat next to the Sheriff as he brought up the heads-up-display. He pointed to a spot marked with a red circle. "Right here. The signature matches our missing camera, the Sixers weren't worried about us seeing them." Wash reached up to zoom in on the area. "They are watching us, more specifically our water purification system."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so many days to update. I learned a very valuable lesson from New Year's Eve; it is entirely possible to have a two-day hangover. To let you know just how well NYE went, I did in fact state the following at one point whilst lying face first on the roof of a 10 story building; "I think I broke my toe." Not my best chapter, but I have to move the story forward. Anyway, on to the story, there is some smoot for my BAMF loving friends.

Taylor looked as if he would tear apart the back of the chair he grasped. Apoplectic with rage, his jaw tightening, and lips pinched; through clenched teeth he growled, "Mira is trying to poison the entire colony. I never honestly thought she would resort to something like this." He shook his head, and then pulled out his comm unit. "Guzman, shut off the water supply to the colony until further notice. Send out a bulletin to the colonists not to use any water, it could contain a toxin." Guzman replied with a quick 'yes sir' and clicked off the line. Taylor was in emergency mode right now, barking orders without hesitation. "Shannon, get your wife and Dr Wallace to test the water. I need to know my people are safe."

He grabbed a sonic rifle tossing it to Wash, and retrieved one of his own. "Wash, you're with me. We're going to destroy that damned camera, I want those Sixers blind."

They dashed out the door side-by-side heading towards the water purification system that was positioned just inside the western quadrant of the gate.

"Reynolds, meet me at the water works ASAP!" Washington contacted Mark who was currently occupying on of the towers.

"Yes Lieutenant." Came the young corporal's reply.

Arriving at the purification station, Taylor pulled out his binoculars. "There in the tree line." He pointed out through the gates. "Think you can hit that from here, Wash?"

She gave a wry smile and lifted her rifle looking down the sight. "Hell yeah I can, sir." She took aim and squeezed the trigger. A puff of smoke from the tree line let her know she had hit her target.

Taylor let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice work Lieutenant." He looked proudly at her. The pounding of boots behind them alerted the two of the arrival of Cpl Reynolds.

"Sir, Ma'am" he greeted them coming to attention.

"Corporal, I want eyes on this area at all times. If you see anyone you don't know approach, take 'em out."

He nodded and took up guard as Taylor and Wash moved out to find Malcolm and the Shannons.

"Sir, do you really thing Mira is trying to kill off the entire colony?" She looked at him curiously.

"I suppose that depends on how much of the aconitum they got their hands on. As far as we know they only have the sample and are creating a test batch of poison." His mind was racing. What the hell was Mira planning?

"Commander!" Elisabeth Shannon called out as he approached her lab.

Malcolm then piped up. "Good news Commander, the water supply is clean. We've programmed the aconitum into the toxin alert filter."

Elisabeth finished for him. "The engineers will automate the shutoff valve if the poison is detected, our people are safe for now."

Taylor sighed in relief. "Just because the threat is neutralized for our water supply doesn't mean the Sixers won't still make a move. We can't let our guard down." He turned directly to Washington, "when their water supply attack inevitable fails they'll change up their game plan."

She pondered for a moment, a nagging bit of information coming to the forefront. "Sir, do you remember what Dr. Cope said?" She did not like the feeling of the woman's name in her mouth. Taylor and the others looked to her to continue. "The poison is effective through contact with skin and open wounds." She continued scanning the group. "If I were in their position, I would weaponize it.

The group looked solemn. "Doctor Shannon, I suggest that yourself and Dr Wallace begin working on a disaster plan."

Jim took this moment to add his two cents. "Is there an antidote?" He looked directly to his wife.

Elisabeth looked flustered with the prospect of a hospital full of poison victims. "I'll have to do a little research." She was cut short by the alarm sounding.

Washington high tailed it out of the hospital with her CO and the Sheriff close behind. Reynolds could be heard over their comm units. "Sixers! By the water works. They are surrendering!" He sounded astounded.

Taylor replied, "bring them through the gate, we need to talk to those bastards!" His eyes were ablaze; he was going to get some answers.

All three were shocked at the sight that stumbled through the gates. Two Sixers, sweating profusely with a pallor that was reserved typically for the deathly ill. The taller of the two castaways, barely a man, no more than 20 years old dropped to his knees. He doubled over gripping his stomach howling out in pain. The other, only marginally older, was slumped against a soldier, held up only by the armor clad guard.

"Reynolds, what's going on here?" Wash demanded.

"Ma'am, they came out of the bush like this, surrendered immediately. They had this," he held up a small metal canister. "They were begging for help."

"Bring them to medical." Taylor ordered. "Secure that canister, get it to Dr. Wallace."

Taylor and Wash paced impatiently outside of the hospital after being unceremoniously booted out by Dr Shannon. The younger Sixer asked desperate questions of the good doctor. "What's happening to me? He barely managed through gritted teeth.

"You have been exposed to poison young man." She could not help but sympathize for the clearly naïve kid.

"But I didn't drink any?" His eyes momentarily widened before a new wave of abdominal cramping took over. His face was a mask of pain.

"Poor boy, it's not just poisonous through ingestion. You only need to touch it."

"Oh god! Carter had so many of us work with it!"

Alarms sounded as the features of the youthful face in front of her sagged.

"We're losing him." A nurse called out from across the bed. Valiantly they attempted to stabilize the outcast. After nearly an hour the boy succumbed, as did his companion.

Doctor Shannon walked outside to seek Taylor and Washington who had retreated to the Command Center in lieu of pacing outside of the hospital.

"Commander Taylor." Her face was solemn. "The patients did not survive." She steeled herself as Taylor stood and walked her way. She expected outrage. He had implored her to let him question them; she assured him he could do just that once she stabilized the Sixers. Now the opportunity is lost.

"Damn. Poor kids, never had a chance." He shook his head at the thought of wasted lives.

"Sir, one did speak to me…" She recounted the brief exchange she had with the dying boy. "The Sixers are killing their own because of their ignorance regarding the potency and absorption of this poison." She had another finding to convey. "From what we can tell, death occurs 2-6 hours after exposure."

Taylor set a reassuring hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor, your priority right now is to work on an antidote."

Elisabeth's face was hardened with resolve. She would find it, the safety of the colony relied on it.

After the Doctor retreated back to her lab Wash gazed upon her worried Commander's features. "Nathaniel, we need food and rest." He prepared to argue. "Don't fight me on this, you are no good to the colony if you're exhausted." She led him to her home for much needed respite from the stress of the day.

Sitting at Washington's kitchen table, he ignored the food she set in front of him. His attention instead on a plex. Taylor's attention was only averted when he felt his Lieutenant's hands begin to firmly knead his shoulders. Closing his eyes he felt his tension begin to melt away. He dipped his head forward and leaned his forearms on the table allowing her better access to work the kinks from his muscles.

"Up." She ordered tugging at this arm pulling him towards the bed. From behind, she pulled his shirt up over his head. "Lie on your stomach." He complied without even a hint of dispute. Wash settled over him straddling his thighs. She smoothed her hands exploring over his broad back searching for tightness. Amazingly, her man lay below her, his forehead resting on his forearms in a rarely seen calm state.

Targeting an area of knotted muscle she worked the heel of one hand to relieve the tightness. He groaned in approval. His voice was muffled by his current position. "That feels so good."

She was enjoying the opportunity to run her hands over him, memorizing the feel of him. She could not resist the urge to move up to concentrate on his shoulders and arms. She found herself absorbed in her current task. Nearly intoxicated by the feel of his brawn under her, she felt familiar embers of longing start low in her belly. Learning over him pressing her body to his, she ventured a light kiss to the back of his neck. It was then that she noticed his slow shallow breaths. She realized he had drifted off to sleep. With a mixture of satisfaction and frustration she settled in next to him and soon found her out slumber. _Well at least I now know one way to get him to sleep_, she mused as she drifted off.

She woke hours later to find that Taylor was now on his back. She found herself with half of her body draped across his left side, her left hand spread on his bare chest. Her left leg was nested between his. When she lifted her head from his left shoulder, the strong arm that held her body to his tightened, pulling her over closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Nowhere." She grinned up at him. "I'm just trying to figure out how we got into this position."

"I have my ways, woman." His bright eyes were open now, glowing with mischief. Placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder she commented, "I like your ways."

Rolling them both he positioned himself over her. "I can make you love my ways." He had wicked intentions. Taylor's lips found hers as he gently slid her tank top over her head and dispatched with her bra with a single flick with one hand. She frowned momentarily; _he's too efficient at that_. All of her worries slipped way when his tongue lightly swirled around her left nipple. He blew lightly on her causing her to shiver and her nipple to harden. Sucking in breath through her teeth she heard him laugh quietly at her reaction before going to work on the other side. Wash was amazed at the sensations he could elicit with such little effort. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to coax him upwards. Succeeding in her efforts he found his way back to her lips. One hand ghosted down her abdomen, she shivered against his touch again despite the heat of his body pressed against her. Undoing her pants he slipped his hand down to her junction. Without permission her hips rose towards his hand. A single finger slipped between her folds. Using the pad of his middle finger her applied light pressure to the bundle of sensitive nerves. She moaned against his mouth. Repeating the motion over and over until he added another finger into the equation beginning a slow circular motion. She moaned again more loudly.

Wanting to hear her vocalize her pleasure he move his lips to nip gently at her neck. Gently he sucked at her neck from just under her ear down to her clavicle. Venturing deeper he dipped his finger into her. Encouraged by her wetness he added the second. She bucked up towards him, the heel of his hand making delightful contact with her swollen button. A rather highly pitched "ah" escaped her lips as he thrust his digits into her with a slow cadence. Her breath was becoming more labored.

She audibly objected when his touch retreated, she found him up on his knees over her, looking very pleased with himself. Taylor gripped wither side of her pants; she lifted her hips, all to happy to assist.

"That's much better." Her Commander growled taking on a predatory look as he positioned himself between her legs, his gaze never leaving hers. She found herself drowning in his deep blue eyes. Her own espresso eyes began to flutter closed as his hot tongue made contact with her nub. Alternating between broad strokes and gentle suction, he was causing her to come crashing towards apex. Her hands came down from gripping the slats of headboard to guide his head. The tickle of his beard couple with his dexterous tongue flooded her senses. Flashes of light were popping behind her closed eyelids. "More" she mewled.

"Yes, Alicia." His hot breath on her center before he plunged his tongue inside of her. Three short hiccupping gasps let him know his attentions were effective. Spreading his hand over her mound he worked her nub with his thumb while his tongue continued to delve into her.

Her legs began to shake, "Nathaniel, I'm so close." Alicia called out between cries of ecstasy. The tickle of his beard increased the intensity of her imminent climax. He was right, she was learning to love his beard.

Her back arched, on hand knotting the fabric of the sheets at her side, the other painfully grasping his short hair as she collided with bliss. A primal yell emerged from her lips as he lapped between her legs. "Nathaniel, oh yes." Vocabulary was no on her side as she repeated 'yes' and other nonsensical sounds. She rode the wave of her orgasm for what seemed like and eternity. Slowly her toes uncurled as her chest heaved attempting to catch her breath. She hauled her man back up to her. Their tongues tangled, the taste of her on his lips.

The Commander's erection was pressing insistently against her, the rough fabric of his pants chaffing against her skin. "I need you inside of me." She purred in his ear. Taylor stripped quickly and entered her. She gasped, still tingling almost too hypersensitive for the addition of his manhood. Wash wanted him to be satisfied, knowing that it would be torture to make him wait. Taylor began a furious pace clearly desiring his release. He had thoroughly worked himself up by pleasuring her. Wash made a mental note of this for later.

Encouraging him to reach his own climax she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked wildly up into him. His head was bent down; he was concentrating on the task at hand. She was coming close to another orgasm while luxuriating in his grunts as he pressed into her. She ran her hands over him enjoying the masculinity of his build, of his tool inside of her, and of the deep growling sounds of his efforts. She was cresting again "I'm almost there!" With a few more strokes he brought her there. He followed almost immediately with the spasms of his own release.

Minutes later he was asleep beside her. She rested against him, thinking to herself; _Now I know another way to get him to sleep._

Oh yeah, remember how I called this a Romance and Humor genre. Turns out I lied; this story has become more of a Smut and Drama. It has taken on a life of its own. I apologize to those I deceived. That is all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Drama. Gotta get this story movin'.**

Taylor's comm unit chirped to life somewhere in the distance. He woke immediately, the pleasure of last night slipping away and the harsh reality of the prior day came crashing back. Locating his pants, he donned them before beginning his hunt for the insistent device. He snatched it up from its hiding place next to last night's abandoned meal. "Taylor here." He looked over at Wash who was already dressed leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom.

Elisabeth Shannon's voice replied, "We have some promising information regarding an antidote."

"I'll be at your lab in 15 minutes." He offered a tender kiss to his Lieutenant before he left to get cleaned up. Wash arrived only minutes after her CO, and now lover, at the medical lab. Her hair still damp and heavy in her hair tie. With her eyes on Taylor she almost ran headlong into Dr Cope as the blonde woman crossed the room.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

Dressed in an oddly provocative manner for a work environment, the paleobotanist sported a shirt with an all too deep vee under her lab coat accenting her ample cleavage. "It's called digitalis, Commander." She didn't even grace the Lieutenant with a glance. "It's been used for centuries to treat wolf's bane poisoning." She sat with the plex implying that the Commander should take a seat next to her in order to view it. Dr Shannon took up a position opposite the two on the other side of the table. The Sheriff's wife motioned for Washington to join her.

Washington knew that the last thing her Nathaniel wanted to do at this moment was sit. He was a man of action, needed to be on his feet, ready to move at any moment. Dr Cope held up the plex for all to see, calling forth a picture of a tall-stemmed flowering plant. The three foot tall plant had large tubular bell shaped flowers, soft pink in color.

Elisabeth interjected "The key cause of death from the aconitum is from ventricular fibrulation and ventricular tachycardia. I can extract cardiac glycosides from the plant."

The slight movement of Dr Cope's hand sliding under the table drew Wash's eyes.

Elisabeth continued, "Our antidote would be a simple tincture of digitalis. I could also use it to formulate a preventative medicine as well."

Dr Cope rested her hand on the Commander's knee. Washington was infuriated that her CO did nothing to stop the woman's unabashed groping again!

"Now, we do not have digitalis as it existed in the future, but my team has observed an ancient relative with many of the same properties." The buxom scientist stated as her hand slid dangerously higher on the man's leg.

Taylor chose that moment to stand and round the table to Wash's side.

Wash smirked triumphantly at her little victory.

"Alright, where can we find this prehistoric flower?" Taylor queried.

"Two kilometers outside of Outpost 1." Cope replied, seemingly dejected at the distance the Commander had put between them.

"Wash, I'd like you to take Dr Cope and two more soldiers out to collect the plants."

Wash blanched at the idea of spending the next few hours with the woman, but had to respond with a crisp "yes, sir."

"Dr Cope you may want to change into something more suitable for going OTG." Wash said as she glared at the scientist.

::

Wash waited impatiently outside of Dr Cope's housing unit. The Lieutenant had managed to don her field armor, arm herself, and stock the rover. Now she paced by the front steps. _Sweet mercy woman, what are you doing in there? Time is of the essence! If she comes out looking like a trollop I will slap the makeup off of her face._

"All right Lieutenant, let's bring back that digitalis for Nathaniel." That botanist stated as she strutted out in her khaki field clothes.

Washington scowled at the use of Taylor's first name. She took time to look over the scientist. _How long could it possibly take to put on khaki shorts, a shirt, boots, and wrap a bandana around your neck?_

"We should make this quick" Dr Cope said. "I've barely spent any time with Nathaniel in days." Clearly the civilian was trying to gauge Washington's response.

Stopping dead in her tracks Wash turned to Dr Cope. "Maybe he's just not interested in spending time with you." Alicia shot back.

Dr Cope laughed; it was a mirthless insulting laugh. "Oh, my dear, as of a few nights ago he was very interested."

Wash began to walk again, this time at a faster pace forcing the scientist to keep up.

"I think it would be wise to back off Doctor." Alicia warned.

"Honey, do you have a crush on your CO?" The mirthless laugh again. She eyed Alicia for a moment. "Ah, I see, he's taken up with you now. Well, he'll come back to me, he always does." She smiled a victorious smile.

"I highly doubt that." Alicia refused to make eye contact with the woman, staring straight ahead.

"Listen, Sweetie, the Commander does not want a relationship, don't delude yourself."

She now had Alicia's full attention, "First, if you call me 'dear', 'honey', or 'sweetie' again I _will_ hurt you. Second, don't assume you know Commander Taylor. I have been by his side for nearly 20 years." Alicia's rampage was stopped short when they arrived at the rovers near the gate. Taylor stood speaking to Reynolds and Reilly, prepping them to accompany her and Dr Cope OTG.

"Wash!" He beckoned her toward him and slightly away from the rovers. "In and out, do you understand me?" She nodded as he set a hand on her arm. Wash fought the urge to look to the scientist standing 20 feet away and stick her tongue out. "There are Sixers out there, I need you back here safe."

"Absolutely my plan, sir." She had no intention of extending her time OTG with Audrey Cope.

He guided her back to the Rovers. Wash did not hear the sound that caused Taylor's eyes to snap towards the gate. She heard the guard in the tower yell 'Sixer' just as Taylor grabbed her by the armor and shoved her behind the rover. Taylor cursed loudly and collapsed against the rover beside her. She stared in shock as she watched him wrench the crossbow bolt from his right shoulder.

"Dammit" she chastised her CO. "Pulling it out just makes the wound worse! How many time do I have to tell you that?" She pressed her hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"I reckon you'll have to remind me every time this happens." He stated absently as he peered around the rover to inspect the action. The sound of sonic rifles ended abruptly.

"We got him!" a guard shouted. Carter lay dead just over 150 meters from the gate.

Alicia pulled up the sleeve of Taylor's shirt to inspect the wound. "You'll be fine, it is not very deep."

She watched with curiosity as he opened and closed his right fist slowly and repeatedly. He then put a hand to his chest.

"Wash, you may want to call Doc Shannon."

Alicia was terrified, he would never ask for a doctor. Realization dawned on her. "Oh god, Nathaniel! The poison!"

"My arm and chest are tingling, I'm assuming that's not good." His demeanor was eerily calm. "You better hurry and go flower picking."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a very long time since I updated because I've been in mourning for my laptop that threw itself unceremoniously down the stairs last month. (Okay, maybe it didn't throw itself, I may have dropped it as a ran down the stairs with reckless abandon and butter fingers) However, my new computer is supporting me through completing this story. A quick thank you to my tax return for buying me a new computer **

Taylor insisted on walking himself to the hospital. Two nurses and Doc Shannon accompanied him. He turned back with a brief smile, "I'll see you in a bit." It was a simple vote of confidence in Wash sprinkled with his classic bravado.

Wash found herself torn, not wanting to leave his side, but she knew she needed to go in order to save his life. Dr Cope stood beside her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Mount up! We have a mission!" Wash shouted snapping everyone out of their reverie.

Two to six hours, the clock was ticking. The implications weighed heavily on Wash. Not only could she lose the most important person in her life, but she would then be tasked with acting as the primary of the colony. That was not an option.

Dr Cope was trying to fill the silence. She was babbling uncontrollably. Clearly the woman did not handle stress well. "Aconitum, or wolf's bane, is also called monkshood, leopard's bane, and woman's bane" she let out a single huff of a laugh at the name. "And it's also called devil's helmet. So many names for the same poisonous flower. Don't you find that odd?"

Wash struggled not to yell at the woman to shut her trap. Instead she let the woman ramble, sympathizing with her stress mechanism.

"The name aconitum means without struggle. From the myriad of symptoms it seems that the victims die with great struggle." She choked back a sob.

"Doctor, let's not focus on that right now" Wash was infuriated by the woman's crocodile tears. "Focus on our game plan, plot out exactly what we need to do when we find the digitalis. Planning leads to swift action, understood?" She said in the short clipped tone she reserved for her soldiers. Dr Cope did not respond immediately. "UNDERSTOOD!" She asked with more intensity.

"Yes" the doctor responded meekly.

"Good! Now I'm opening a channel to Reynolds and Reilly and you will detail out what we need to do when we arrive." The scientist nodded.

"Reynolds, Reilly Listen up. We'll arrive on sight in 30 minutes and we need to be in and out, the Commander is relying on us."

A resounding "Yes, ma'am" came from the rover behind them.

"It's all yours Dr Cope." Wash waited as the woman was silent for several seconds. '_Now her verbal diarrhea stops?'_

"OK" the scientist finally broke the awkward silence. "We need these plants whole. That means we are taking the root and some surrounding soil. That will allow us to successfully replant them." Dr Cope was in her comfort zone now, speaking quickly and concisely on how to dig out the plants without damaging the root structure.

Just as the khaki clad scientist was wrapping up, Reynolds called out. "Sixer! Four o'clock from your position, on foot…alone!"

Wash skidded to a halt and was out of the rover in an instant. Weapon raised, she ordered the man to his knees. The Sixer responded by collapsing to the ground. Upon her approach, with Reynolds and Reilly in tow, she noticed the man's quivering limbs and glassy eyes.

"I'm dying." The man stated with pitiable resignation.

"I can see that, what happened?" Wash slowly lowered her weapon halfway.

"Carter, he's killed us all." Tears spring into the man's eyes leaving streaks down his filthy face. Wash looked to the two young soldiers behind her and back to the rebel who continued without prompt. "Carter convinced about a dozen of us that if we took matters into our own hands we could take the colony and no longer live in the jungle like animals." The Sixer was racked with a fit of hacking coughs and gasped for breath. "Arrogant bastard didn't know how strong the damn poison was, we all handled it. I wish I had just stayed with Mira." A rueful smile graced his face before he began to convulse. Wash dropped her weapon and ran to his aid. Reilly had the med kit to her in moments. The medic worked diligently to save the man, but her efforts were all for naught.

Wash's face remained stoic as she headed back to the rover and continued their mission. Dr Cope never exited the vehicle during the encounter. "I just spoke with Nathaniel. He's still conscious; I filled him in regarding your little detour. Now that we have wasted valuable time, what do you think about hustling so I can save our dear Commander?"

Wash's blood ran hot with rage. "Audrey!" It was the only time Wash had ever used the woman's first name. "If you say one more word that is not directly related recovering these plants, you will have to be carried back to the colony on a stretcher!"

The doctor was not deterred by the threat and continued on. "Lieutenant, your current dalliance with the Commander is only temporary. Trust me, he'll tire of you and move on to someone else. Most likely me, especially now that he'll be indebted to me for providing the antidote to him and the colony. You, my dear, will be back to being the love sick puppy following him around."

Wash's hands gripped the steering wheel with crushing force. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?  
>Commander Taylor's life is in danger and you're only concerned about yourself and your pride. For his sake, and for his sake only, is why I'm tolerating you and your nonsense!" Wash sent out a silent prayer to the universe to keep her best friend, her confidant, her lover, her CO safe, and to keep her from inflicting permanent bodily harm upon the woman beside her.<p>

The team of four arrived with stony silence in the lead vehicle. The work continued, digging and collecting in silence. From the brush surrounding them a small oviraptor bounded a small distance away. The soldiers acknowledged the small dino and went back to their work.

Dr Cope began to scream at the three foot tall reptilian. Dropping her shovel she clambered behind Reynolds. "Kill it, Corporal!"

Mark blanched at the woman clinging to him. "Get ahold of yourself, woman!"

Wash felt pride swell in her chest for the young soldier.

"Get rid of it!" The woman was inconsolable.

Reilly chimed in. "Think of the little guy as an early warning system. If it runs out of here in a hurry, we'll take that as a cue to follow."

Wash ended the conversation with a simple statement. "We don't kill dinos if we don't have to. Remember why you were brought to Terra Nova, our job is conservation. Preserve this earth and its creatures for humanity's future." She finally stood to look directly at the scientist abandoning her labor. "Have you ever bothered to listen to the Commander's welcoming speech?" Her verbal arrow stuck its target solidly. Dr Cope's face fell and she silently reclaimed her shovel and went back to work.

It took them 40 minutes to complete the collection. One more hour, on more painful hour to drive back to the colony. That would total nearly three hours since Taylor was poisoned. As they headed out Wash radioed back to Shannon.

"Shannon how is he?" she attempted to keep her voice steady, bracing herself for the possibility of bad news.

"He's sedated, Wash. Alive, that's what is important. Hurry home Lieutenant." He next thought was cut short by alarms.

"What's happening, Shannon!" An involuntary chill ran through her body.

"Mira!" She could tell by his rapid breathing that he was running towards the gate. The connection cut off after a clipped "I'll update you later."

"Where's Taylor?" Mira shouted from beyond the gate accompanied by a much smaller complement than usual. Three others stood with her, unarmed, a decidedly odd sight. "I need to warn him."

"About what? Feeling guilty about your plan to poison the colony." Shannon spat towards the woman.

"Where the hell is Taylor? I'm done wasting time talking to you!" Mira was shifting foot to foot impatiently.

"The Commander is out of pocket at the moment, you've got me, so talk." Shannon's jaw was set eyes ablaze.

"Carter, he broke away from my group, took a handful of others with him. We found out he was going to try and release some poison on the colony. This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not the mass murdering type." Mira held her hands out, palms facing forward, attempting to convey her good intentions.

"Carter's dead, so are two of his friends. They already attempted to strike, twice. I appreciate your warming, but it's a little late." The Sheriff did not even attempt to hide his ire. He gripped his pistol with instinctively.

Mira hung her head momentarily. "You should be safe then. We found nine dead at his camp, there is only one unaccounted for." Without another word Mira spun on her heel and departed with her companions.

Shannon headed back to the command center unconsciously thinking he should update the Commander. His heart sank when he remembered the man was currently fighting for his life in the hospital. He was unsure of what to do with the new information. Taylor would have already sent out orders to half the colony and had some course of action plotted out. Taylor would be conspiring with Wash, bouncing scenarios off of her. Shannon figured he should do the same thing.

"Wash." He barked into the comm...

"What's happening there, Shannon?"

Jim could hear Dr Cope chattering away in the background.

"_That idiot Malcolm better be prepping the lab to synthesize the extract of this digitalis. I sear, they are useless without me when it comes to extracting phytochemicals." Can't you drive any faster, Sweetie?"_

Wash exploded. "Shut your pie hold woman or I will shut it for you. You are mere syllables away from exiting this rover by force at great speed. Are you willing to test me?" Wash was answered with silence and a stunned look. "I didn't think so. Go ahead Shannon."

"Mira paid a visit…" He related the encounter to Wash.

"I can account for the last of Carter's group, dead. Any update on Taylor?" She held her breath doubting anything had changed since their last conversation.

"Sorry, nothing new I'm on my way back to the hospital right now. Liz will keep him alive for you Wash, just hurry back."

Shannon spotted the concerned look on his wife's face as soon as he entered the room where Taylor lay.

He couldn't help but notice how much younger and relaxed Taylor looked when unconscious. Jim was snapped back to concentration by his wife.

The dark circles under her eyes emphasized the worry that emanated from her.

"His respiration is slowing as is his heart rate; it is becoming irregular. I'm keeping him stabilized as long as possible. Jim, I'm worried, all I can do until Alicia gets back is try to mitigate his symptoms." Jim took her in his arms momentarily. Elisabeth rested her head on his shoulder and took solace in his embrace for only a brief respite from her duties.

"Look at me" he lifted her chin. "There is no way Commander Nathaniel Taylor will allow himself to be killed by something as mundane as a crossbow bolt to the shoulder. He will fight, live, and then argue with you about when he should be discharged."

That statement made her laugh ruefully and nod almost imperceptible in agreement. "I'd better get back to treating my patient." Jim started out the door only to be stopped by soft fingers wrapping around his wrist. "Malcolm has the suspension liquid ready, he will just to add the phytochemicals from the digitalis. Have Alicia and Audrey bring the digitalis directly to him, it should only take about 15 minutes."

The gates were barely raised high enough as the lead rover roared into the colony. Squealing to a halt Dunham met his Lieutenant. Wash shoved a wrapped item into the private's hands. "Run this to Dr Wallace." The young soldier took off like a bolt, kicking up dust as his legs propelled him forward.

Wash barked out orders to the gathered soldiers to unload the rovers. "Dr Cope will supervise the replanting of the digitalis, gather the plants carefully."

"Lieutenant, I really should be helping Dr Wallace with the flower extract, he can't be trusted to do it correctly." She brushed defiantly past Wash.

Wash snagged Dr Cope's arm with bruising force and spun the woman around. She stood menacingly close, her dark eyes burning with anger. Her words came out in a harsh pseudo whisper. "Doctor, I have great confidence in Malcolm's competence. You will help my soldiers replant rather than wasting precious time by prepping yourself for a sterile lab because you want to be called a hero here. We have the colony's best scientist, Dr Wallace, on the job already. Now it is time for you to do what you do best and plant some damn plants and get the hell out of my way."

Refusing to allow a retort, Wash high tailed it for the hospital. She was met by Jim Shannon. "He's still fighting; the tincture of digitalis will be ready any minute." Both were stopped dead in their tracks by the voice that called out from the direction of Taylor's hospital bed.

"CLEAR!" Wash was assaulted by the sight of Taylor's body hitching up slightly as the electrical current coursed through his heart. Two defibrillation patches rested on his bare chest. Elisabeth reviewed his vitals, "again!" Another shock was sent through the Commander's chest.

Wash's knees felt weak, a helpless terror flushed her veins. She was only vaguely aware of Shannon's hand on her shoulder. Typically when Taylor's life was in danger she would be the one tending to him. Her duties as a medic would allow her a natural emotional detachment in order to save a life. Now she could only watch powerless as the heart of the man she loved attempted to fail.

"Elisabeth!" Malcolm was breathless as he dashed into the room the doctor nodded to her friend giving permission for him to inject the antidote he held. Wash watched as Malcolm's hands quivered before applying the injection.

Wash expected some miraculous instant recovery, knowing it was a foolish expectation. Rather, she heard Dr Shannon call out again "CLEAR!" All stepped back from the bed, all held their breath as they watched their Commander's vitals. Elisabeth released a shaky breath. "His heart rate is stable." Wiping her brow of sweat she turned to see Lt Washington. The woman stood next to her husband clasping a hand over her own heart as if willing the strength and stability of her own heart to their Commander.

Elisabeth sighed "Now we watch and wait."

**Note: All right, I'm looking for help here. There is fluff to be had in the remaining chapter(s). Any suggestions are welcome. Please please please send fluff suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've been away, sorry about that. Here's a chapter that I cobbled together, but I'm having some serious writer's block. I have heard that reviews help writer's block **

It had been two days since Commander Taylor received the antidote; two long days of waiting for Alicia Washington. She spent the majority of the past 48 hours hovering near Taylor, looking over Elisabeth's shoulder as she watched his vitals. Wash kept herself busy buy by changing his IV or monitoring the wound on his shoulder. The frustration of waiting and the bright sterile white of the hospital were wearing on her nerves. Pulling a chair close to Taylor's bed, she grasped his hand and took a moment to close her eyes.

Minutes or hours may have passed when she was roused by the voice that grated unwelcomingly against her eardrums.

"Dr Shannon, I demand to know what Nathaniel's condition is!" Dr Cope raised her voice with every word. "Dr Cope, I assure you that the Commander is being well cared for. It would not be appropriate for me to release information to anyone but family." Elisabeth remained ever calm and cool.

"We both know that Nathaniel has no family here." She pointed an accusing finger at Wash, who was now standing closer to both doctors. "Why the hell is she here then?"

Elisabeth's cool finally snapped. Although she is a woman small of stature, she can command an air of power and forcefulness. Guiding the botanist none too gently by the elbow, they made their way to the exit. "Dr Cope, that woman has been by his side for a long time. Alicia Washington, whether you realize it or not, is the Commander's family, and you, my dear doctor, are not." With a final shove, the botanist found herself outdoors.

The Sheriff's wife turned back towards Wash offering a cheeky grin and a brief wink before seeking out her other patients. Alicia returned to her previous position, gathering the Commander's hand once again and resting her head on their entwined fingers.

As she dozed time slipped away from her. Movement against her hand brought her to, she squeezed back not fully realizing the implication for a moment. Her head snapped up to see the glacial blue eyes that had haunted her days and her dreams for years.

"Nathaniel!" She stood and leaned towards him, raising a hand to his cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

With a voice gravelly from disuse he quipped, "You know what? Waking up in a hospital bed isn't so bad when I wake up next to you."

Alicia's face broke into a grin and tears threatened to well in her eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking, Commander." Elisabeth's chipper voice sounded behind them. "How do you feel?"

"Like a carno stepped on me, other than that, I couldn't be better Doc."

It took nearly a full day before Doctor Shannon gave into the Commander and his Lieutenant.

"Fine. I will discharge you, Commander. And you Alicia will keep a close eye on him." Putting on her best air of authority she turned her focus solely on Wash as the Commander gingerly finished dressing himself. "Don't forget that I am only releasing our fearless and stubborn leader into your care if you keep me appraised of his status. If you fail to do so, I will have the Commander brought directly back here. Understood?" From the corner of her eye she could see Taylor's indignant look at being called stubborn.

"Don't worry Elisabeth, I have plenty of experience wrangling an injured Taylor. I will take good care of him." Wash offered a smile and a gentle hand to Elisabeth's shoulder.

"You two do realize I'm still here and can hear you, right?" Taylor remarked to the two women as he reached for the bag that contained his belongings.

Elisabeth ignored his remark. "Commander, do be sure to take it easy and rest. Strenuous activity is out of the question for at least a month." She almost gaffawed at the horrified look gracing Taylor's face. "I'm serious. Your heart has had a traumatic event, it needs time to recover."

Alicia is by his side from the moment he leaved Elisabeth's care. She eyeballs the Commander as they walk towards his housing unit. The stiffness in his gait is barely perceptible, but she knows he's aching from days laid up. Wash imagines that she hears a sigh of relief as they step up to his front door.

Immediately following the soft click of the door closing behind them, Taylor reaches for his Lieutenant wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. It wasn't until he held her that he felt like he was home. Wash was _sure_ she heard a contented sigh slip from his lips. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against him. She inhaled deeply, relaxing for the first time in days. Neither was ready to let go any time soon.

"I've been waiting to do that since I woke up." Taylor leaned back to look into Alicia's eyes. Leaning in slightly, he rested his lips on hers lightly. "That too."

"Nathaniel, don't ever scare me like that again." She chastised him half-heartedly in nearly a whisper.

"You know I can't make any promises, but I'll try." It's the best she could expect.

"We've finally figured this out, I was so afraid…" He cut off her words with another kiss. This time more passionately, more needy.

"Alicia, I finally have you and I'm not letting go." She was almost taken aback by the raw affection in his face and in his tone.

The emotions in her were running high, but she remembered her promise to Dr Shannon. "To bed with you, after we get you cleaned up. Now strip." She smiled wickedly at him. He reached down to squeeze her rear suggestively. "Woah, slow down Big Boy, no strenuous activity, you're convalescing, remember?" She giggled uncharacteristically as his face fell in disappointment. She guided him to the bathroom leaving him there to undress.

As he moved to peel off his shirt he hissed in pain. Alicia's attention snapped back towards him in worry, she abandoned her search for towels and was back at his side. He looked sheepishly at her, his shirt only halfway to his goal. "Shit, I forgot about the shoulder. A little help?"

Wash could not help but smile at him. Gingerly, she assisted him in removing his garments. She couldn't help but wonder if he had exaggerated his pain, tricking her into undressing him. The smugly satisfied look on his face almost had her convinced. He was not shy in the least when he stood naked in front of her, granted he had nothing to be shy about. Wash was slightly ashamed of the filthy thoughts flitting across her mind. "You are overdressed, Wash." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not the one who needs to be cleaned up, besides we both know…" she ran a finger down his chest "…that me being naked will lead to strenuous activity." She turned away abruptly, "Now where are your towels?"

Freshly cleaned and beard again neatly trimmed, she escorted him to bed.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course, I had every intent to." Her heart melted at his request. There was no ardor in his words, merely the want to keep her close.

"Good, remember what I told you, I have no intent of letting you go." Nathaniel whispered as he slipped into bed pulling her gently with him.

When he awoke, Taylor noticed with disappointment that Wash was nowhere to be found. When the sounds of activity from the kitchen notified him to her location he smiled to himself. Shuffling out of bed and into the kitchen with unwelcomed aches and pains he spotted the tantalizing sight he's ever seen. His Lieutenant was clad in only his t-shirt and a pair of panties while toiling away over a breakfast that smelled amazing. Taylor at that moment was torn between the desire to jump her or the food she was preparing. A growl from his stomach made the decision for him.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me cook all morning, or take a seat so I can feed you?" Wash never turned from her position.

Taylor happily sat down as she slid a plate in front of him. "I could get used to this, a beautiful woman taking care of me and feeding me." A Cheshire cat grin graced his face as he gleefully munched his first real meal in days.

"Don't get too content, when you're finished convalescing you have to clean up after meals." She leaned forward, elbows poised on the island at which he ate, offering him a view of her chest down the gaping neck of the large t-shirt she wore.

With a fork poised halfway to his mouth he silently nodded. "I can clean, as long as you keep dressing like that."

Wash stole a quick kiss and popped a morsel of his food into her mouth before bounding off to don clothing.

It had been years since either of them had cohabitated with another person. Both were amazed at how easily they slipped into happy domesticity, simply enjoying each others' company throughout the day. Wash lay on the couch with her head on her CO's lap as he absently ran his fingers through her hair and reviewed days of backlogged colony business. "You know technically, it's your job to keep up with this shit when I'm out." Taylor quipped.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was busy playing OTG while you were laying down on the job." Wash shot back.

He couldn't help but grin at her cheeky response. The witty repartee was cut short by a knock at his door.

"I'll get it." Wash hopped up and dashed towards the door. "It's probably Dr Shannon checking upon you. Honestly, I'm amazed she waited this long." She yanked open the door to reveal the last person she wished to see; Dr Cope.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to extend a big giant "thank you" and a big sloppy kiss to all of you that have been reviewing. **_**Zoe6**_**, **_**MissCallaLilly**_**, and **_**metube**_**; I'm so humbled that you folks take the time to review, it makes my day. Also a big special thank you to **_**Female Fogbank**_** who is helping me over this writer's block, so an extra large smooch for you. I will also be on vacation for the next 2 weeks, so hopefully I will be nice and relaxed and inspired. No smoot in this chapter, but it's on the way.**

Standing there in a skin tight blouse that left little to the imagination, Dr Cope merely smiled with a somewhat irritated twitch gracing her false smile. Wash could not hide the ire in her voice. "What do you want, Dr Cope?"

"Don't be daft Lieutenant. I'm here for Nathaniel, I've been worried sick." She lowered her voice "and Dear, sneering like that will give you wrinkles, you may want to try and limit that face you're making." Dr Cope waved her hand in front of Wash's face with a flourish before pushing her way into Taylor's home. In her other hand she held a casserole.

Setting down the food she rushed to Taylor throwing her arms around his neck. Wash saw the grimace on his face, not knowing if it was from irritation, the jarring of his shoulder, or both. Taylor held his hands out to the side as the woman clung to him. He opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Dr Cope's lips on his. Taylor's eyes went wide; he held still not knowing what to do. In his peripheral vision he could see the furious look on Wash's face; he hoped desperately that the look was more focused at the Paleobotanist rather than himself.

He finally pulled away, and cleared his throat. "Audrey, I appreciate your concern."

She gave him another swift kiss, this time on his cheek. "I've brought you something to eat." Not yet letting go of him, Wash wondered if she should find an implement to pry Dr Cope from her CO. Extracting herself at last, the doctor took him by the hand and attempted to pull him further into his home and out of earshot of Wash. "Now if you'll ask your good little soldier to leave, we'll have a nice quiet dinner and I will be sure to nurse you back to health." She leaned forward attempting to divert his eyes to her ample breasts.

Wash was growing frustrated with the fact that Taylor was not asking the woman to leave, so she took the opportunity to speak up. "As much as the Commander appreciates your offer" her eyes flicked towards Taylor, "we really should be getting back to colony business."

"Lieutenant, isn't it your job to run the colony when Nathaniel is ill or away? Maybe you should dash off to the command center, Honey, and get some of that work done leaving Nathaniel to rest." The botanist raised and eyebrow waiting for Wash to answer her question, sliding herself next to Taylor and tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow.

Before a volcano of fury burst forth from his second, Taylor at last chose to speak up. "As a condition of being released from the hospital, I agreed to have the Lieutenant monitor me until I've been medically cleared."

"Oh, Nathaniel, don't be silly, we have _real_ doctors here." Before she had the opportunity to finish her sentence a vice-like grip took hold of her elbow.

Wash guided the woman none to gently towards the door. "You need to leave doctor; we have important work to do."

Seemingly unperturbed by being manhandled the doctor turned as she was being led away and blew a kiss to Taylor. "Nathaniel, I'll be back to check up on you soon."

"That won't be necessary, Audrey, I'm in good hands." Taylor offered as the two woman made their way to the door.

In a whisper only audible to the other woman Wash spoke, "Take a hint doctor, Nathaniel is blowing you off. Your 'services' will no longer be needed." Wash began to close the door only to have Dr Cope push it back open.

"Be careful Lieutenant. Imagine how the colony's opinion of you will change when rumors start flying that you spread your legs for your commander. An inappropriate relationship with your CO, that is generally frowned on Sweetie. Tsk, sleeping your way up the ladder, what will people think?" Without allowing a rebuttal, Dr Cope added one last sentiment. "And Sweetie, he will come back to me, he will have to." With that she turned on her heel and walked quickly away.

Wash stalked back to find Nathaniel absently staring at the casserole. "Wash?" he asked. "What were you and Audrey talking about at the door?"

She was still amped up from their interaction at the door. Shifting from foot to foot before beginning to pace, she spat out. "I told her she doesn't' need to come around anymore, and she threatened to spread rumors about our relationship."

Taylor blanched. "So she knows about us?"

"Not explicitly." Wash hesitated momentarily. "She may have jumped to some conclusions and I did not necessarily confirm or deny."

She had trepidation regarding Taylor's reaction; she expected anger or maybe disappointment. She knew that as a rule Commander Nathaniel Taylor kept his relationships under wraps.

"Wash, I'm okay with people knowing…. About us I mean. I love you and I don't care who knows it." He leaned towards her for a kiss only to be denied.

Audrey's words were ringing in Alicia Washington's ears, setting off alarms. "Nathaniel, I care who knows. People will assume that I'm sleeping with you to further my career or to influence your decisions!" She was honestly terrified now that the threat was sinking in. Pacing furiously she was stopped by strong arms around her waist.

"Wash, calm down. Take a deep breath." He held her for a moment, while she steadied herself, leaning into him. "We'll figure this out. I want this to work between us, I'm not willing to let go of you."

Her words were muffled in his shoulder. "I love you Nathaniel. I'm just afraid she'll ruin things for us."

"I'll speak with her." He said.

"No, I don't want you alone with her. I don't trust her wandering hands and lips. I cannot believe you let her kiss you!" She said with a half grin.

"I didn't kiss her back!" He was indignant.

"Oh, so that's the rule now? I'm supposed to be okay with other women kissing you as long as you don't kiss them back?" She playfully slapped his uninjured shoulder.

"Yes, that's the new rule." He smiled cheekily back at her.

Wash looked back to the casserole that Taylor had been eyeing earlier. Now standing shoulder to shoulder they considered the dish. Wash reached to lift up the lid for closer inspection only to have her hand halted by Taylor's. Looking up to his eyes in confusion she saw what she can only conceive as mild fear bordering slight terror in the icy blue.

"Don't! That woman's cooking is abysmal. The last time I ate her cooking I spent 30 minutes forcing down bites whilst fighting the impending sense of vomit. She makes field rations seem like gourmet meals."

Wash laughed a briefly before covering her mouth to stifle the guffaw.

Taylor continued, "Actually, I'm not even sure I want that in the house. I feel as if it might infect the other food in the fridge."

She was unable to stifle the laugh anymore at his comments. It felt wonderful to be dealt some levity considering the events that had unfolded over the past several days.

Still holding her hand, he pulled her towards him again. "I like to hear you laugh, Wash." Holding her tightly, he graced her with feather light kisses to her lips and down her neck. Out of character she giggled. Leaning back with an eyebrow cocked. "Are you ticklish, Wash?" A devilish grin revealed his intentions. His hands slid up from her waist to her ribs. She struggled to contain the fit of giggles attempting to escape her lips. "You ARE ticklish." The mirth in his face and voice were unmistakable.

"Nathaniel, don't!" Her words were cut short as he attacked her sides with deft fingers. Between huffs, gasps, and a decidedly unladylike snort, she attempted to escape the onslaught. "I can't be held responsible for your injuries if you tickle me!" Fearing for his wellbeing he relented, settling instead for a tickle-free embrace.

"Oh, Wash, I'm going to have fun with this new found knowledge." With an over exaggerated eye roll, she extracted herself from his arms. With great pleasure, Wash gathered up the casserole to dispose of it. The odor reminded her of dirty laundry sautéed with garlic and a hint of skunk. Tauntingly she waved it in front of Nathaniel. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Shewing her and the offending dish away he quipped "Alicia, I am not up to being poisoned again."

Disposal complete, she re-entered the house to find Nathaniel back on the couch stifling a yawn. His energy was still depleted from his ordeal. Patting the couch next to himself indicating that she should join him. Settling in, she pulled up her legs under her body and rested her body into his.

Formulating a plan with regarding their current predicament she spoke up. "Maybe, I'll go talk to Dr Cope. Wait, before you say anything, listen to me. I figure that maybe I should try and be reasonable with her. Our interactions thus far have been… rather confrontational. I'll invite her for a drink, and we will chat, woman to woman. If that fails, I'll shove her OTG, problem solved."

Wash's sleep was restless. She played out the conversation in her head, several routes the conversation could take. On patrol the next day her mind wondered as well. Stopping in only briefly to check up on Taylor during his appointment with Doctor Shannon, he assured her that he would be alright for the night and that she should pursue her 'girl's night' with Dr Cope.

Finding the object of her ire tending to some new hybrid fruiting trees, she approached cautiously. "Dr Cope, can I talk with you for a moment." The doctor excused herself from the rest of her team. "Have you come to your senses Lieutenant?"

"Dr Cope…. Audrey." She attempted to use the woman's first name to make the interaction seem less official. "I think we need to talk, have a real conversation; an opportunity for us to talk about the current situation. Come with me to Boylan's at 0700, we'll have a couple of drinks and chat."

"Lieutenant…. Alicia." Cope mimicked Wash. "I think that's a brilliant idea, but unfortunately I'll have to pass on the drinks. I can't have alcohol in my condition." She rested a hand over her belly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Argh, I don't know why these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. I came back from vacation and turned into a kayaking obsessed psycho, no time for typing! Also, I highly suggest visiting Southern Colorado and Northern Arizona, it's absolutely beautiful. Some parts of Arizona are not unlike being on Mars. I hope this one isn't as sloppy as I think it is. Reviews and suggestions always appreciated. Also, a Happy Fourth of July to my compatriots and a belated Happy Canada Day to my northern friends. **

Wash was in a daze as she made her way to find Nathaniel. Having gone to his home and then immediately to the hospital she was just about to call him on his comm unit. She didn't know how to broach the subject of a pregnant Dr Cope. Was she actually pregnant? Is it Nathaniel's? If it is his, why hasn't she told him yet? She was reeling, watching her feet as they marched her away from a brief conversation with Elisabeth Shannon regarding Nathaniel's treatment, only to be brought to a halt as she ran headlong into Jim Shannon.

"Woah, Wash! You're on a mission. Where are you headed?" The sheriff offered a genial smile.

"Uh, I'm going to check in on Commander Taylor's health." She lied, hoping Shannon would leave her to go on her way.

"I paid him a visit myself, wanted to see how he was healing. That man amazes me, takes nearly dying in stride like it's just another day. I'm also not entirely sure how you talked my wife into letting him go so early." Shannon fell in step with Wash as she continued her trek.

She offered Jim a sideways glance. "He's had too much practice 'nearly dying' for my taste, keeps this medic busy. Also, being a medic that is familiar with caring for a certain stubborn commander, she released him to my care."

Wash needed to shake the sheriff, because she definitely needed to be alone with Nathaniel for the conversation they were about to have. She was angry. Angry at Dr Cope for throwing herself at Nathaniel, angry with him for ever responding to her advances, and angry at the situation they now found themselves in. How far along is she? Wash was kicking herself for not asking. Rather than following up the Botanist's revelation with pertinent inquiries, she merely reiterated her offer to meet at Boylan's without the drinks 'of course'. She was even kicking herself for that offer. This was not a conversation she wanted to have at Boylan's of all places. Wash made a mental note to revise their meeting location to somewhere more private.

"Shannon. I'll catch up with you later." Wash stopped for a moment, a thought occurring to her. "Shannon, where is Taylor? He's not at home."

"At the Command Center." He waved jauntily to her as he bounded off.

Wash turned abruptly, changing her course for the command center, fuming at yet one more thing. What the hell was he doing there? He was supposed to still be resting. Wash would have preferred a more private setting.

Mounting the steps with determination Wash was stopped by Corporal Reilly. "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you go in there, the Commander asked not to be disturbed."

She squared on Reilly taking a menacing step forward causing the Corporal to take a step back. Wash took a mental note that her soldier backed down from her, she would admonish Reilly for that later. "Is there any specific reason why the second in command of this colony cannot enter the command center, Reilly?"

"Ma'am, the Commander is speaking with someone and asked not to be disturbed. I'm just following orders ma'am." Reilly was visibly unhappy that she was required to hold the Lieutenant at bay.

Wash raised an eyebrow, curiosity peppered with irritation gracing her features. "Who's in there? That is if I'm allowed to ask."

"The head Paleobotanist ma'am, Dr Cope. I'm assuming it has something to do with the poisoning." Reilly ventured a guess.

Wash was a mere nanosecond from pushing her way into the Command Center when the door burst open and Dr Cope emerged.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant, I'm just running into you everywhere today! I'll see you later Sweetie. Oh, and how about at my place instead, I'll make us something nice to eat." Audrey waved daintily as she breezed past Wash.

Wash skirted around Reilly and through the still wide open door of the Command Center. She found Nathaniel still seated behind his ridiculous desk, leaning back with one hand covering his eyes.

"Nathaniel?" Wash spoke quietly to get his attention.

He jerked with a start looking towards her. Looking to still be in a daze, he quietly said "She's pregnant, Wash." Her commander looked lost "and it's mine." Wash moved and sat on the table in front of him, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry, Wash. I've really screwed things up for us." He pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Nathaniel. I'm not going to lie to you, but I found out nearly an hour ago, she implied that she was pregnant. I came here with every intention to yell at you for getting involved with a woman like her." He opened his mouth to protest or defend himself, but was at a loss for words and instead rested his forehead against her shoulder holding her closer. "But now, I'm here and I will help you figure this out. You're going to be a father, and I'm going to be here for you." She pondered for a moment. "How long do we have to figure this out anyway?" He looked at her, questioningly. "When is she due, Nathaniel?"

"Oh, um, she said she was about 12 weeks. Damn, 6 months from now I'm going to be a father again." If Wash had not currently occupied his lap he would have begun pacing. "We have to figure out some sort of custody agreement, child support, and some way to explain to the colonists that I knocked up the damned head paleobotanist!" He clamped his eyes closed and faced skyward whilst groaning. "Wash, this is a fucking disaster."

"Go home. You don't need this stress right now." She extracted herself from his embrace and pulled him up from his sitting position. "I will get Guzman to take over for me for the rest of the day and run to get something for us to eat. I'll meet you in 30 minutes, and help you relax." She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Less than 30 minutes later she walked through the front door her arms full of fresh food from the market only to find Taylor with what seemed like every weapon he owned sprawled out on his coffee table. Currently he seemed to be reassembling a high powered pulse pistol. "Nathaniel, what are you doing?"

He looked up, his hands still at their task, muscle memory taking over. "I needed something to distract myself. Weapon maintenance relaxes me."

Wash smirked almost imperceptibly, "Of course it does." Setting aside the groceries, she made her way over to her lover and plucked the firearm out of his hands. She settled herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love that I get to do this whenever I want."

"Except for in public, right?" The man in her arms sighed.

"For now Nathaniel, I'm not ready for people to know. Besides I want to have you all to my self for a while." She captured his lips. Taylor deepened their contact by gripping her hips fiercely and pulling her closer. She knew this was as much about ardor as it was a distraction. Lifting her, guiding her body so that she was straddling him, he took a moment to clear a stray strand of hair from her eyes and appreciatively gaze at the beauty above him. The unabashed adoration in his eyes sent a bolt of electric excitement to her core. He nipped at her neck humming lightly as Wash instructively ground against him.

Wash was losing herself in the sensation of his callused hands roaming her torso, one settling on her breast, the other working to free her dark tresses from the severe ponytail that was her signature. She gasped as he pinched her nipple, she could feel his smile against her lips, he was pleased by her reaction.

Reaching for the hem of her tank top, Taylor lifted is slowly to gain better access to her body. Coming to her senses she stilled his busy hands. "Nathaniel. We need to stop." She nearly laughed at the look that graced his face, that of a petulant child.

Defiantly he stated, "I would prefer that we didn't." Wrestling his hands free he slid on to rub her through her fatigues suggestively thrusting his growing bulge upwards, letting her know that he was getting close to the point of no return. She shuddered at the contact, working up the will power to say 'no' to him.

Pushing him back by the shoulders to create some space between them she slowly stated "No. Strenuous. Activity. Doctor's orders Nathaniel, we need to stop." In an uncharacteristic pout, he let his head fall back onto the couch cushions behind him and his hands went slack at his sides. He cursed under his breath. Wash immediately began to regret the decision when his hands left her.

From his current position he could not see the devious smile that was forming on her face. Sliding from his lap onto her knees in front of him she grasped his knees. His eyes snapped open, looking with curiosity at her current position. "Wash, what are you doing?"

Spreading his knees apart to grant her better access she licked her lips and with her most sultry voice stated "I'm helping you relax, without all of that strenuous activity." Making short work of his belt and fly, she released his manhood from the confining space. He groaned as she took him into her hands, his excitement growing quickly. He murmured her name as she flicked her tongue over his glans, stroking her hand slowly along his shaft. As she began to envelope his shaft it became apparent that her mouth would not be able to accommodate all of him. Her hands worked in unison as she bobbed up and down. He watched in awe as she worked, he reached to sweep her hair over her shoulder providing him with a better view. Soon she heard his breath begin to quicken and could feel that he was fighting the urge to thrust up into her. She peaked up to see that his eyes were now clamped closed as he concentrated on the sensation. Wash could not help but swell with pride that she could bring so much pleasure to her man. She even reveled in the idea that she could think of Nathaniel as "her man". She felt a tap on her shoulder, a non-verbal warning that he was very close. Lifting up she began to pump furiously with her hands, he grunted with every stroke. She enjoyed watching his face as he rode the imminent release. His breaths became shorter and shorter, his eyebrows knitting together, his hands clenching the couch cushions. Calling out her name 'Alicia', she noted, not 'Wash', he spilled his seed over the front of his fitted black shirt.

He smiled down at her, only one word escaped his lips, "Wow." Nearly speechless he pulled her forward to capture her lips.

"You do realize I expect you to return the favor when you are up to more strenuous activity." She planted another swift kiss. "Now go get cleaned up, I'll make us something to eat." Dashing off to the kitchen to recover the forgotten food from the counter she glanced over her shoulder to see that Taylor had made no attempt to move. He rested on the couch completely contented, she know that would not last long, not when the Dr Cope situation came back to the forefront of his mind.

They ate contentedly together, he had smiled broadly when he saw the large sandwich next to a heaping salad. Wash watched in amazement as he rapidly devoured every morsel on his plate and half of what was on hers then proceeded to dig through the refrigerator for additional sustenance. For years she had watched him eat like this when presented with non-military issued food, she had often wondered how Ayani had kept him fed over the years. Pure exhaustion was the only reason she had ever seen him turn down a home cooked meal; well and when Dr Cope had presented him with the terrifying casserole. The thought would have brought a smirk to her face had it not reminded her that Audrey was carrying Nathaniel's baby.

Retaking a seat across from her he proceeded to peel a piece of fruit he had hunted down. "Nathaniel, I'd like you to go with me tonight to see Dr Cope." Apparently that was enough to stave off his appetite. He abandoned the piece of fruit in from of him. "With the newest development, the woman to woman conversation I had intended for tonight will need to be a different kind of conversation." She reached out to cover his hand with her own. He nodded almost imperceptible in agreement. "I want to let her know that I'm here for you, and she will have to get used to the fact that I am going to be a part of this child's life too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so very much to metube and MissCallaLilly for reviewing the last chapter. Knowing that people are still out there reading my story inspired me to knock out another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

After an uncomfortable walk to Dr Audrey Cope's home, Wash and Taylor shared a brief moment of trepidation prior to knocking on the door. She halted his hand from making contact with the entrance. "Nathaniel, she has no proof that we're actually together. I think it would be best that we don't give her any ammunition. I would really not prefer that she was the one that began spreading tales through the colony with any actual evidence." She immediately regretted her words when she saw the hurt in his eyes. He wanted people to know, but she was not yet prepared. He simply nodded slowly in agreement before knocking on the door. When Dr Cope answered the door, Wash could not help but wonder how much longer she could or would continue to sport shockingly low cut shirts.

"Nathaniel! I wasn't expecting you to come as well, I'm so delighted you did though." She grasped his hand and pulled him into the house and into an embrace that lasted much too long for Wash's liking. "Please take a seat, I have some wine, not for me of course" she placed Taylor's hand on her belly. "There is some fresh fruit as well." Taylor sighed in relief that she had not actually 'cooked' anything.

Strategically, Wash was sure to occupy the seat next to Nathaniel, preventing Dr Cope from having easy access to her man. With a clear look of disdain, Audrey took the seat across the table from her guests.

Taylor's leg bounced under the table; Wash knew from experience that this was a habit of pent of energy or frustration. She grasped his knee to halt his movements. Dr Cope noticed this familiar touch, frowning, not bothering to hide her displeasure. She chose this moment to launch directly into serious matters with no preamble.

"Nathaniel, I think it would be best if we lived together as a family after the baby is born." Audrey reached across the table to clasp Taylor's hand. He made no effort to extract himself much to Wash's chagrin.

After a long pause Taylor responded, "I don't think that will work, Audrey." He chose this moment to slide his hand away from hers. Under the table, out of sight, he clasped Wash's hand.

Audrey cannot see their fingers entwined under the table, but makes assumptions from the smug look that Lieutenant Washington wears.

"Nathaniel, I can only assume that you have taken up sleeping with your Lieutenant. But, I rest assured that this is just a fling. Alicia dear, you may think that there is something more going on here" she gestured at the two of them "because of your shared history, but I know better. Nathaniel and I are going to be a family soon and we need to start acting like it. That leaves no room for whatever this 'distraction' is."

"Audrey, I will do my best to be a father to this child, but we'll have to be a non-traditional family." Taylor was attempting his best to remain diplomatic as Wash's hand clamped down on his with near crushing force.

"Babe, I don't think that is a healthy environment. Don't you fear that our child will resent you for leaving his mother?" Wash did not know whether to be more incensed at the pet name or the veiled reference to Taylor's relationship with his son.

Wash would have been across the table throttling the woman had Nathaniel's hand not been holding her steady. "Leaving you? You two were never together!"

Audrey responded with the mirthless laugh that Wash had grown to despise. "I don't know how much Nathaniel has told you about our relationship, but we've been fucking for two years."

Nathaniel holds up a hand, his eyes wide, "Audrey STOP!" He said with his most authoritative voice.

She was not deterred by his tone and focused clearly on her competition. "It was me he called when he was tired of other women, not you!"

Wash shot up out of her chair only to be placed unceremoniously back by her CO. "That's enough, Audrey! I'm going to spell this out for you. I will be a part of this child's life, but there is no chance of 'us'. You have to accept that! We're done here for now. Let's take some time to cool down and we'll discuss this rationally later, just the two of us." He knew that he did not need the added complication of Wash attempting to attack the other woman when provoked.

Taylor guided Wash towards the door before Audrey called out to him. "Nathaniel, we'll have to tell people, Dr Shannon especially. If you are going to be there for this child, a good time to start is at my 12 week exam tomorrow."

Taylor's face drained of color, yet he nodded agreeing to her suggestion. Not saying another word to her they made their way out the door.

Taylor consistently glanced at Wash as they walked in complete silence back to his home. She stared forward, a pinched look on her face, not making eye contact with him. The moment the door to his home closed she turned on him "Two years Nathaniel! Why didn't you tell me?"

He was shocked, he assumed she was angry with the botanist, not at him. "You didn't ask! It was purely physical, nothing else." He defended himself.

The look on her face was of purely indignant, Taylor feared slightly for his safety. "So, she's such a good lay that you came back to her for two damn years? Is this something I need to be worried about, you going back to her when you get bored with ME?"

Taylor was clearly becoming angry now. She could see the veins in his neck. His lips thinned as he strained to control his ire. "Christ Wash! We are in a relationship. You and I! I have never been unfaithful in my life and I'm not going to start now."

Prodding further Wash decided to twist the knife, "So rather than be unfaithful you'll just leave me to keep your morals intact?"

He was becoming exasperated now. Throwing his hands in the air and walking away from her, only to have her hot on his heels. "Where the hell is this coming from, Alicia? You know that's not true!"

She pushed him hard, jarring his injured shoulder. He growled more in annoyance than in pain clasping his shoulder. "I was supposed to have your baby! Not that whore!" She was shocked at her own words. They just started this 'relationship' when did she start thinking about children. Slightly embarrassed by her statement and frustrated with the events surrounding the damned botanist, she stormed out the door. "Don't follow me." She quietly said as he reached to stop her exit. Wash heard something shatter behind her as he threw something against the wall.

After a very restless night of sleep, a very bleary Lieutenant made her way into the Command Center reporting for a long day of administrative bullshit. She was greeted by the sight of her Commander poised in his traditional position behind the skull supported desk. Never looking up from the plex in his hands he simply stated "You didn't answer when I called you."

Annoyed with his presence she responded mocking his nonchalant tone. "I need time, Nathaniel. I have to figure out what to do."

"What is there to figure out? Are you saying you're thinking about giving up on us?" All attempts at being casual were lost as his voice flooded with emotion. She had trouble looking into his eyes, she could almost see his heart breaking.

"This, I mean 'us', it's so new. I've waited so long for it. Now that we've put the pieces together it feels like it's falling apart. I thought I could do this, but meeting with that bi… Dr Cope last night made everything too real. I don't want to have to fight her for the rest of my life." She stood her ground, finally making eye contact with him. He was up in a flash, encroaching on her personal space.

"Since when do you run away from a fight, soldier?"

At that moment the door to the Command Center burst open to reveal the man with the worst timing in all of the colony, Jim Shannon.

"Hey! Just the two I wanted to see." After a beat he noticed the strained aura that surrounded the colony's leader and his second. *_Sweet merciful crap, what did I walk in on. Wash looks close to tears and Taylor looks like he wants to hit me.*_

He considered turning tail and running out the door. Making excuses and leaving hastily, or feigning amnesia and fleeing. All of his best options including exiting the building.

"What do you want, Shannon?" Wash exuded an unadulterated air of pissed. Hands firmly planted on her hips with her lips pursed tightly as she assumed a menacing stance.

He cleared his throat unable to stop the stammering "I…uh" he held out his hand. "I found this." Still hovering just inside the door a good 30 feet away from the Commander and Lieutenant.

"Do you seriously expect me to see that from here, Shannon?" He was not typically afraid of Taylor, but at this moment he could tell that he was not in a mood to be toyed with, and Jim had serious concerns for his safety. *_Run for your life you stupid man, you have a family.* _Hand still poised, held out straight armed in front of his person, he slowly approached the pair as if they were poisonous snakes. He didn't understand their relationship. Sometimes they were the best of friends, other times Wash was insubordinately chastising her CO, and then at times like this they seemed to be in the midst of a major altercation.

Taylor snatched the proffered item out of Shannon's hand with shocking speed. _*He's like a ninja!*_

"It's a pulse regulator for a military issue sonic rifle, an older one, 2135 to 2138 model." Taylor said, barely looking at the item before tossing it back to the sheriff.

"I know that, sir. But it's illegal to remove these, I found it in the garbage near the market."

Alicia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why were you digging through the garbage, Shannon?"

"I wasn't digging! I just happened to see a perfectly good dragon fruit lying on top and wondered who would throw it away. Then I noticed this." He tossed the regulator from hand to hand.

Taylor looked exasperated with his Sheriff, "Some of the boys remove them from their weapons to speed up the automatic pulse and reduce the recharge time. It can cause overheating in the rifle, but it's pretty common practice."

Wash chimed in, affirming her Commander's statement. "When you have a slasher darting around you with a few friends you don't want to wait for a charge."

"But's it's illegal." Shannon stammered. Damn, these two could make him nervous sometimes.

"Not here, Shannon." Taylor said bluntly as he took moved to within striking range of the lawman. "I removed the regulator from a few of my rifles, are you going to arrest me?"

Instinctively Shannon backed away from the trained killer when he subconsciously heard the implied statement 'I'd like to see you try.'

"OK, then, good to know. Not illegal, I guess that's all then. It would just be nice to have some sort of list of things that are NOT technically illegal in Terra Nova. It's a handy tool for a Sheriff… I'm just saying."

"I'll work on that for you, Shannon." Taylor glared at the man slowly backing away from him.

Abruptly turning in attempt to make a hasty exit he ran forcefully into the door. Shaking off the impact he opened the offending parcel of wood and walked as quickly as his legs would carry him.

With the intent to pick up where they had left off Taylor turned to see his second covering her face, her shoulders violently shaking. "Alicia, are you OK?" It was only then that he realized that Wash was unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

In an open guffaw she managed to squeak out "I think he may have wet himself."

Unable to hide his own smile, he tentatively reached for her, grasping her hips. Taylor was relieved that that she willingly slipped into his embrace. "Don't give up on me. I will do whatever it takes not to lose you." Bless Shannon and his antics to lighten the mood.

Her smile faded into a more thoughtful expression. She leaned into him, in an attempt to hide the vulnerability that showed in her face. "Nathaniel, I don't want to lose you either. However, I reserve the right to freak out periodically because you seriously fucked up."

"I know. I promise to not get any other women pregnant… other than you of course." He leaned back to gauge her reaction at his poorly timed tongue in cheek comment.

"Damn right you won't, because if you manage to knock up anyone else, I will remove your ability to procreate. Am I understood?" There was absolutely zero humor in her voice.

His blood ran cold as he realized that she was making him a promise not a threat. "Yes ma'am."

"Now go home, you're not supposed to be here. Go and REST." He rolls his eyes, frustrated at being benched.

Heeding his love's advice he headed towards his home, tossing a wave to a few colonists that greeted him on his way through the market. Catching a dragon fruit tossed to him by a lovely brunette vendor that he has spent some 'time' with, he winked at her out of habit, feeling a deep pang of guilt. He felt a presence behind him, and a slim arm tucked under his.

"Perfect timing, Darling, I was just headed to see Dr Shannon. " They earned curious looks from around the market.

Taking a defensive step away, distancing himself from the insistent woman, he quietly whispered. "All right let's go, but we really need to be more discreet Audrey."

"All right, but discreet now is silly, is it not? People will know the truth soon enough."

Taylor's whisper was pinched and harsh. "I would prefer that they know through a planned announcement rather than rumors being propagated by inappropriate public interaction."

Speaking in a hushed tone the rest of the way see Dr Shannon, the pair was halted by the doctor herself upon their arrival. "Commander! Hello. Are you feeling well?" It occurred to him that she assumed he was there for medical attention.

"Oh, yes Elisabeth, I'm feeling very well thank you." Raking a hand through his hair, he realized that the next few moments were going to be very difficult.

"Wonderful. However, I'm going to have to visit with you later, I have an appointment with Dr Cope." She picked up her plex to pull up her patient's medical records.

"Actually, Dr Shannon, I'd like him to stay." Elisabeth's face was a mask of confusion.

"Audrey, that's a bit inappropriate, don't you think…." She was cut short by the botanist.

Snatching the Commander's hand and settling it over her belly and smiling widely, Dr Cope announced "Dr Shannon, he's the father."

Elisabeth's fingers failed her as she fumbled with the plex in her hands causing it to crash to the ground. She looked in shock up at the Commander's face. He wore a pinched expression, as if he were waiting for inevitable admonishment. Taylor was first to speak. "We'd appreciate if you kept this information under wraps until we are ready to let the colony know."

Still n a dumbfounded haze Elisabeth managed to agree in what she assumed were coherent words as she prepped the exam table.

Ethics be damned, she needed to tell her husband about his. This information was going to rock the colony and she could not be tasked with containing this information.

**Comment: I know it's poor writing to switch into first person with Jim every once in a while, but I like what in his head, so you will just have to forgive me **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hugs and sloppy wet kisses on the cheek to all of those that have reviewed. I cannot tell you how much a appreciate it. I swear to all of you too that I'm getting very close to wrapping this story up. Dr Cope drama will come to a head in the next chapter. However, until then, I bring you this… **

Six weeks have passed since Dr Audrey Cope's revelation. The past six weeks have been frustrating to say the least. Taylor and Dr Cope had been spending at least a few hours a week together negotiating possible scenarios regarding not only informing the colony, but also raising a child. But today, Wash had received good news that brightened here mood exponentially. Taylor was medically cleared early to return to work as of today and as of today strenuous activity can resume. Wash was on her way to the Command Center to bodily drag her lover home to scratch the itch that she'd had for nearly two months. Over the past few weeks as she waited for Dr Shannon to give him the green light, she imagined several ways in which he would ravish her body. The urge to jump him at the most inappropriate times was becoming unbearable. She found that she was a ball of sexual frustration, becoming overly aggressive whilst sparring, as well as developing a very short temper with certain people. The Lieutenant had sent Jim Shannon running several times when he approached her with his usual lighthearted jibes. Her mood was not improved three weeks ago she had a strange altercation with a certain cursed botanist.

_Wash was approaching her home, exhausted after 2 days OTG. A communications tower needed to be repaired near outpost 4, a simple task, but with everyone still on edge since the poisoning she accompanied the engineers with a handful of soldiers. Her one and only goal at this point was to clean the grime off of her body and fall into her bed. She felt she could even hear the cotton sheets calling her name as she approached the steps to her front door. Wash even toyed with the idea of calling Nathaniel over, she found that lately she slept much more soundly when he was there, and after 2 nights in the jungle she was antsy to see him. Wash whirled around with her hand on the butt of her rifle as she heard footsteps approaching her. Dr Cope stood several feet away with her hands held up defensively._

"_Simmer down, Honey, it's just me." Wash frowned at the woman's obnoxious habit of referring to everyone by pet names. The pet names Cope reserved for Taylor especially turned her stomach; Pookie-Bear, Sweet Cheeks, and simply Babe. It was just ridiculous to saddle the Commander of the colony, a decorated war hero, and just general badass with a name like Pookie-Bear!_

_Dr Cope stood in a loosely fitting dress that was obviously designed to hide her now noticeable bump, yet strappy and revealing enough to accentuate what Wash considered to be the botanist's only asset. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Slowly she sidled up next to Wash._

"_Now is not a good time." The Lieutenant failed to hide her irritation with the woman. "I'm exhausted and have to be up for patrol in 6 hours, so unless this is of dire importance, you need to leave." _

"_Of course it is, this has to do with my baby's future; a future that you have no right to be interfering with. I know you are pushing Nathaniel to make decisions that are not in the best interest of this child because you are a selfish woman." Audrey was fuming; her typically cool and condescending manner was breaking. _

_Turning her back and reaching for her door, she was halted when Dr Cope grasped at her arm. Wash yanked her limb away, Cope's nails scraped down her forearm. "Ow, dammit, leave me be woman! I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now!" She slammed the door in the doctor's face._

_Peeling off her clothing she observed the three small raised red lines on her arm where Audrey had scratched her. Sighing and trying to let the odd confrontation fade away, she began her nightly ritual before falling into a fitful sleep._

Fighting the urge to run up the steps of the Command Center, Wash unconsciously rubbed at the three small marks on her forearm that had not fully healed even after three weeks. She blamed herself for mindlessly scratching at the marks. Opening the door she found Jim Shannon sitting across from Taylor and caught a bit of his last statement. "I can't believe this, Taylor! Forgive me for saying, but this is not good for your credibility. What does Wash think about this whole thing? She knows, right?"

"Yes, Shannon, I know." He jumped at the voice behind him.

"Dammit, Wash, you need to wear a bell or something."

"The true question is, Shannon, why do you know?" Wash stood with one eyebrow raised, and arms crossed.

"Uh, I um…" He realized that he would have to rat out his wife.

Taylor chimed in, the look on his face fading from one of annoyance to being replaced slowly with resignation. "I'm actually surprised your wife managed to keep this from you for six weeks." Taylor rubbed both hands over his face. He did not expect his first day back at work to end with Jim Shannon bursting in to proclaim 'Holy shit, you knocked up Hot Botanist!'

"Let me guess, Shannon, you knew that she had a secret and badgered her relentlessly until she cracked." Wash knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of said badgering. Shannon mocked a look of hurt at the accusation.

Taylor rose from his position behind his beloved desk and sauntered towards his Sheriff. Clasping the other man's shoulder more firmly than necessary he said "I trust you'll keep this new found information to yourself. Audrey and I are working out the details of how to move forward with notifying the colony." Shannon had a brief flicker of a question, *_who the hell is Audrey? Right, Hot Botanist. He has got to remember that woman's name.*_

"Absolutely, my lips are sealed. I'm a veritable vault for secrets!" Wash rolled her eyes, while Taylor released his grip from Shannon's shoulder.

"Good, now unless you have anything more pressing, Lieutenant Washington and I are going to finish up some business." Wash took fought the urge to personally escort Shannon out the door.

Door securely closed and cautiously locked Wash rushed into her CO's arms with enough force to send him reeling back a few steps. Their lips crashed together, their movements were much less refined and practiced, and desperation took over. Feverishly she grasped for his belt, only to have her hands halted. "Wash, I'm taking you home. We are not doing this here."

"I don't know, Sir, in the Command Center it could be fun. Besides I don't think I can wait a minute longer." Wash mewled in his ear, nipping lightly at his lobe.

Taylor released her hands, grasping one of her thighs and pulling it to hook around his waist. "We can't do this here," leaning to whisper into her ear "because I'm going to make you scream." Fanning her already blazing fire of desire he slowly began to grind into her.

Pushing almost violently away from her Commander, she stormed to the door. "You will leave here exactly 5 minutes after I do, and meet me and _MY_ house, or I am starting without you." Taking one moment to smooth her ponytail and inhaling one deep calming breath, she walked with purpose to her home.

Five minutes, was enough time for her to strip down to nothing but her bra and panties and release her hair from its confines. She heard a rustling at the door, the poised herself in her most seductive position on the couch. Several seconds passed, the knob turned but the door did not open. A slow tentative knock echoed throughout the main room of her home.

"Alicia?" Taylor's voice called from the door. She dashed up to yank the door open. Sheepishly she realized that she had locked the door out of habit. Opening the door she found a slightly confused Taylor. "Locked? Really? Are you messing with me Lieutenant?"

Laughing at her own mistake, Wash grasped the front of her man's shirt and hauled him indoors. "Sorry, its force of habit, I'd never lock you out. Unless you did something exceedingly stupid."

"Noted, I can gauge your reaction to my stupidity by the state of your door." He smiled cheekily at her before pulling her in for a kiss. "I feel over-dressed." Running his hands over her bare skin, he watched her nod in agreement as she tugged his shirt from his pants.

Working quickly to rid each other of all remaining garments, forcefully Taylor lifted her and pressed against the nearest vertical surface. She could feel his erection caught between them.

"You have exactly 2 seconds to start fucking me soldier." Wash used the most authoritative voice she could muster.

Positioning himself to at her entrance he stated a brief "Yes Ma'am" before entering her.

Wash's head lolled from the sensation her head cracking against the wall behind her. She easily disregarded the bite of pain and the knot currently forming on her scalp. Beginning at a painfully slow pace he rocked up slowly into her. His motions were deliberate as he watched her face contort with pleasure. He grimaced at the combination of pain and pleasure as the raven haired beauty writhed in his arms and dragged her nails across his shoulders.

"Nathaniel" he hummed an acknowledgement as he suckled at her neck, still slowly driving into her. "I want you…" her breath hitched slightly as he rotated his hips, pushing up into her maintaining his painfully slow rate. "I want you to get serious, and you need to get me off, QUICKLY!"

Looking into his eyes she expected to see a lustful fire, instead he seemed to be calculating a plan. "Hmmmm, I'm going to need more leverage." Still buried deeply in her, Taylor took 3 quick strides to the couch, tossing her unceremoniously onto the cushions.

She frowned up at him, frustrated with their sudden distance. Climbing up the length of her body, he had the look of a predator stalking its prey. "Nathaniel?"

"Yes dear?" He kissed his way up her smooth stomach, before reaching her ruby lips.

"If you know what's good for you, you better start drilling me like you mean it." He speared her before she could even offer him a well-practiced glare. She bit down on her lower lip as he pounded into her with increasing force. She could feel the familiar tickle between her legs, the first signals that they were on the right path to a mind blowing orgasm. She grasped at his scalp, attempting to gain purchase on the short hairs.

Taylor found it surprisingly erotic when her nails raked through his hair. Even while sharing a quiet evening together, he would start to feel a pleasant stirring in his loins as she would mindlessly run her fingers to the nape of his neck.

Pulling away from her slightly and sitting upright, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to allow him a new deeper angle. "Oh, yes, that's it. That's it." She urged him to continue. Wash could feel her inner walls begin to tighten around his length. If he slowed now, she would have to kill him. "Faster, I'm almost there."

He was surprised at how readily she responded to his every movement. Due to his several weeks of convalescence only he hoped he could outlast her. Taylor felt that familiar tingle building in his balls as he drove into her, he knew that he was close to release. "Come for me, Alicia!" He couldn't help but feel like he was pleading.

From his place poised above her he watched beads of sweat develop between her breasts, he was conflicted between wanting to lick the drops from her and maintaining his current position and pace. Rising slightly on his knees he increased the pressure on her swollen clitoris and he drilled into her. She responded with a stifled scream. Pleased with himself, he worked harder to make good on his promise in the Command Center. Increasing his pace, the sounds of his hips slapping against her as well as her increasing exclamations filled the room. Her hands lashed out, searching for purchase, one coming to rest in a vice-like grip on the muscular arm that was not currently steadying her leg. Her toes painfully clenched as her orgasm came in a single violent moment. Clenching tightly around his member she screamed out, her entire body stiffening as he continued to push into her. His tempo began to falter as she spasmed. Seeking his own eminent release he released her leg from its current position upon his shoulder, hooking it around his waist. With both elbows planted on the couch beside her he wildly thrust into her. Wash grasped his muscular ass urging him to spill into her. Within only a few short moments he called out unintelligibly as his released all he had into her. The weeks of waiting had created one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Sliding comfortable beside her he struggled to catch his breath.

Planting a hand firmly on his chest she inquired, "How's the ticker?"

He smiled lazily at her, "strong as ever, but it went out, I can't think of a better way."

"Good, because when you catch your breath, we are going again." Pulling him in for several affectionate pecks to his lips.

"Yes, ma'am!" He held her tightly in his arms.

They spent the next several hours exploring several different surfaces of her home before dozing happily on the floor several feet short of her front door.

An incessant beeping from a long forgotten communicator came from nearby discarded clothing. "Is that mine or yours?" Taylor questioned. Not willing to release her, Taylor reached behind him snagging the belt of his fatigues, dragging them closer. "Shit, it's mine." He dug the device from a pocket. "Taylor." He spoke into the unit.

"Sir, this is Gil Stephens from engineering. We lost communications with Outpost 4 again. The transmitter repair we made was not effective. We need to head back out there ASAP. Can we go it alone or do we still need security?"

"I'd like you to be escorted, I'll have a three men meet you in the morning, move out at 0600." Taylor mentally selected the three he would send with the engineers for the short trip.

"Yes Commander, thank you. Good night." Stephens signed off.

Wash raised to one elbow, and looked at the naked man beside her. Running a finger down his chest she mournfully stated. "Well, it looks like I'm OTG tomorrow then, huh?"

Tossing the communicator aside Taylor quipped, "Hell no! I'm finally able to do all the things to you I've been dreaming about for the past several weeks. You are staying right here with me."

Her mood turned sour immediately, confounding the man. "Dammit Nathaniel!" She slapped the chest that she had just been stroking. "No preferential treatment. This is the kind of bullshit I was worried about. This is exactly the kind of thing that people would talk about if they knew we were together. That I get to avoid crap trips OTG because I'm banging my CO!"

"Woah, Wash. Calm down, you can go OTG. I'm not going to stop you." Taylor was defensive.

"It's not that I WANT to go! It's that you should not treat me any differently. Any other time you would have given me an order and I would have followed it." She was irritated that he was not making the differentiation. She jumped up, gathering her clothes, and rapidly began to redress.

He made a statement that both knew was inevitable. "I should probably go. I can't exactly be seen leaving here in the wee early hours of the morning." After donning his clothes, he offered one last tender kiss. "I'll see you when you get back." With those last words he was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I didn't mean to distress people by mentioning the fact that I was close to wrapping this story up (**_**metube**_** and **_**anonymous Terra Nova guest**_** I'm looking at you), but I do not plan on stopping at this one story. Maybe I'll write a sequel, or just start cranking out other BAMF goodness. However, I reiterate that you folks are too good to me and have inspired me find out where exactly I'm going with this story. Honestly, most of it comes spilling out as I type or from suggestions from wonderful people like **_**female fogbank**_**.**

After a very brief fix to the communications at Outpost 4, Lieutenant Alicia Washington strode back into Terra Nova from one night OTG, her second time in a row without being greeted by her Commander. The first time was late at night and she had told him not to wait up for her, this time he was occupied by Jim Shannon who was investigating a crafty ring of teenagers shoplifting from the market. It was still early, she planned to change into her standard colony wear and find something to eat at the market or mess hall. Wash knew that she had overreacted to the other night to his statement _'You're staying right here with me.'_ She fully intended to apologize and do her best to make it up to him; smiling to herself she lugged her field gear up the steps to her home.

"Hello, Lieutenant! Just the woman I wanted to see!" Wash stopped dead in her tracks, her smile rapidly fading into a poorly concealed sneer. Dr Cope galloped up next to Wash. "I come in peace, Sweetheart." She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. Fearing that every return from OTG would result in being accosted by the paleobotanist, she felt that she needed to relent and finally have a conversation with this woman and attempt to make it somewhat cordial. The constant bickering was becoming exhausting.

Clearing her throat and plastering a genial grin to her face, Wash offered "why don't you come in, Dr Cope."

"Why thank you!" She followed the armor clad woman into the abode. "Go ahead and get comfortable, Honey. I'll wait here." Audrey made herself comfortable at the kitchen table.

Within minutes, Wash had her geared stowed and dressed down to a tank top and fatigues. Emerging back to find the botanist waiting patiently with a decidedly disconcerting grin on her face. Audrey rose to meet Wash before she had an opportunity to take a seat.

"I've done some soul searching over the past few weeks, and I've come to a conclusion. Life is too short to spend it fighting with you. So I'd like to call a truce. I swear to you, from this day forward I will do nothing to sway Nathaniel's decisions regarding our cohabitation." Cope offered her hand for a shake.

Shocked was the only word to describe Wash's current state. Dumbfounded, she accepted Dr Cope's hand only to yank it away when she felt a sharp sting of pain in her palm. "Ahhh, your ring! It cut my hand!" She glared at the woman before inspecting the tiny crimson spot the emerged just under her own ring finger. "What the hell?" The woman across from her was grinning madly now. "What is wrong with you?" Within a few seconds Wash began to feel oddly light headed. "You crazy bitch, did you poison me?"

Laughing slightly Dr Cope shook her head. "Not traditionally speaking. Oh, Honey, you're looking a little weak in the knees, you may want to take a seat."

Wash fumbled for her communicator, wobbling slightly. Her chest felt tight, and her breathing was becoming more labored. From a bag she had not even noticed slung over the scientist's shoulder a small pulse pistol emerged.

"My dear Lieutenant, I'm going to have to ask you to toss the comm unit to me. Also, please do take a seat." The comm unit fell clumsily through her hands clattering to the floor; she kicked it without grace to the woman that now held her hostage before stumbling heavily into a kitchen chair.

Finding it hard to speak while gasping for breath, Wash croaked "What have you done to me?"

In a rather professor-like tone Dr Cope rattled off some facts. "Your body is producing the antibody immunoglobulin E and is promoting the production of histamine. The difficulty you're having breathing is due to swelling of your airways. Your blood pressure should be dropping rapidly now. You'll begin to feel dizzier and eventually lose consciousness. Then my dear sweet Lieutenant, you will not wake up."

Realizing what Dr Cope was implying Wash managed to squeak out "Anaphylaxis!" Her mind reeled as it became clear that the botanist was killing her by inducing a severe allergic reaction. How? What? She had no allergies that she knew of.

From the bag the mother-to-be produced a small baggy with containing a small plant with fully intact roots with small bulbs at the bottom and a small yellow flower.

"Arachis Pintoi… well a very close ancestral version at least." Cope briefly admired the plant she held. "Very much like a peanut. Interesting little darling; some years ago we discovered that A Pintoi is not cultivatable for consumption. We learned that after first contact with the groundnut of this unassuming little Fabaceae, the antigen was introduced to the body. Very little would happen after the initial contact; a little itching, some swelling. However, at second contact my researchers universally went into anaphylaxis." She pointed to the Lieutenant who was now sweating as she struggled to inhale. "Luckily we keep epinephrine around when dealing with unfamiliar plants. All of my researchers recovered nicely." Posing with a mocking pout while shaking her head, the blond woman pointed out "unfortunately you will not."

Cope strode freely around Wash who was too slowly becoming more and more incapacitated; still she maintained the aim of the sonic pistol squarely on the woman gasping for air. Wash could only shake her head in disbelief. Years of fighting in wars, and traversing jungles rife with rampaging dinosaurs and she was going to die by the hands of a jealous female scientist.

"Oh, Alicia, you seem confused." Audrey tsked. "The antigen, do you remember the little scratch that I delivered to your arm a few weeks ago?" Wash's eyes widened at the revelation. "Ah hah, there, now you remember. I had to wait for you to go back OTG, granted I only had to wait three weeks, but dear lord the wait seemed interminable." She spoke in a disturbingly conversational tone. "It's not like you were going to run into this little guy twice INSIDE the gate!" She waggled the bag in the air.

With a bit of morbid amusement, Wash could not help but wonder why Dr Cope was adopting the super villain method of explaining her nefarious plans to her victim. Wash struggled to keep her head up as the dizziness was becoming overwhelming. Cope continued her villainous rant. Blinking back tears Wash could only manage a single brief statement. "You're insane."

This seemed to infuriate the woman pacing in through the kitchen. "Nathaniel and I were always meant to be together, he just needed a little convincing. I stopped taking my birth control injections merely a week before I became pregnant. Unfortunately a rather raucous night at Boylan's and one forgettable night with my research assistant I found myself impregnated by the wrong man." Audrey tossed a hand in the air and gave an exasperated look, as if she expected the woman struggling in front of her to commiserate. "However, I knew that could still get everything I wanted…. Until you stepped into the picture." She pressed the pistol menacingly against the Lieutenant's head; the pressure was enough to cause Wash to slide into a heap on the floor. "You are a very stubborn inconvenience, and I need you out of the way. I cannot have you distracting Nathaniel from his new family. Tragic as it may be, I will be there for him as he mourns the sudden accidental passing of his second in command."

Finding it difficult to concentrate, she took little solace in the fact that Dr Audrey Cope was not carrying Nathaniel's baby. Her vision began to blur, her words garbled Wash spit out "you're delusional."

"No, Cupcake, I'm practical. I know that I can't handle the stress of being a single mother. Ugh, it wears one down so quickly. The idea of arguing with you for the rest of my life, well that is just unacceptable. With you six feet under, and well out of my way, I will be like the queen of this colony. You, Lieutenant Washington, will be a distant memory."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, I've been away. Had some big changes going on in the House of Smurf. I'd had been toiling a little on and off over this chapter. I'd like to thank metube for the PM and getting my butt into gear posting this chapter.**

"That's the fourth time you've checked your common unit in the last 15 minutes, Taylor." Jim Shannon noted with curiosity. "Expecting a call from someone?"

Commander Taylor pocketed the device and shook his head "No." After a brief thought he amended his answer. "Technically, yes." Taylor sighed before confiding in the younger man. "I know Wash got back from OTG about an hour ago. Usually she would have debriefed me by now."

"Aren't you concerned? Should we go find her?" Taylor held of a hand to indicate that Jim should remain seated.

"I'm not particularly concerned. In all honesty I'm not surprised. I managed to piss of my 2IC again. Most likely she is avoiding me." He offered the hint of a smirk.

Jim could not help himself; the urge to taunt was an integral part of his personality. "What did you do this time? Did you impregnate another colonist?"

"Not funny, Shannon. And how I pissed off Wash is none of your concern." Taylor grabbed his plex from his dino desk and made his way to the door. "I'm headed home; I would suggest you do the same."

Checking his comm one more time, finding it in exactly the same state as earlier. At an intersection of the well-manicured Terra Nova sidewalks he made an abrupt turn guiding his way towards Wash's domicile. Wash may be pissed at him, but Taylor was starting to become frustrated. It was her damned duty to report when she returned from OTG. She didn't want their relationship to result in preferential treatment, and he sure as shit would have lambasted her by now for pulling a stunt like this. Marching up to her door he rapt loudly, calling out her name "Wash!" He jiggled the handle, knowing he would find it locked. "Wash, open the door!"

Audrey jumped at the noise. Pointing the pulse pistol at Wash and bringing one finger to her lips, Dr Cope waited, hoping Nathaniel would not find them. She could not be found there after Wash's demise.

Alicia's mind sharpened at the sound of Nathaniel's voice. She attempted to fill her lungs with air to project out a single word or sound. Her body was failing her; she only managed to draw in a tiny amount of air in a rasping wheezing breath. With every last bit of energy in her body she struck out at the table with one leg. The vase located at the center of the table was jarred causing it to teeter precariously. Audrey's hand lashed out in an attempt to steady the tipping vessel. Rather than right the vase, she sent it careening off the table crashing to the floor. With another violent kick that sapped all of her energy she sent the table squeaking across the floor.

The door splintered open bouncing off the wall. Nathaniel burst in with his pistol already drawn from his chest holster. Taylor's aim trained on the first visible threat, Audrey Cope. The last thing he expected to find was his former fling looming over his love, which was supine on the ground struggling for air.

"Nathaniel!" Dr Cope exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be here!" she yelled never lowering her weapon. With a now cool and calculating tone she said "You won't shoot me, you'll kill our baby."

Taylor accepted this fact; he would not fire on her. Stowing his weapon he ran to Wash's side, placing him between the two women. "Get away from her! Let her die, Nathaniel!" Her voice was shrill, desperation peppered he words. "Please Nathaniel, with her out of the way, you and I can be happy. Just let her go."

Taylor with his eyes still fixed on Wash stated "Audrey, you'll have to kill me." Taylor leaned down to her the words Wash was attempting to express. Barely even a whisper, he could make out one word. "Adrenaline." Knowing he had to retrieve Wash's medic pouch, but fearing leaving the two women alone for even a moment, Taylor jumped to his feet. With lightning speed he grasped the barrel of the sonic pistol and that Dr Cope wielded. Twisting the weapon violently the scientist yelped as her wrist torqued painfully. After freeing her of the weapon he dragged the murderous woman behind him by her aching wrist. With his captive in tow, Taylor recovered the med bag and prepped the hypodermic spray of adrenaline. Passing the bathroom he pushed Audrey in, bracing the door to prevent her escape.

His heart was racing as he administered the adrenaline. Wash's eyes were closed; he could barely hear her shallow breaths. "Come back to me, Wash. I can't lose you." Silently he prayed for the first time since he held his dying wife in his arms. Taylor's prayers had not been answered back then, but he figured that the deity owed it to him. The commander half expected her eyes to shoot open, for her to gasp a much needed deep breath. Instead her eyes remained closed, her breathing still labored. Fumbling with his comm unit he opened an emergency link." I need an emergency medical team to Lt Washington's home immediately." Flipping to another channel he called Jim Shannon. "Shannon, get your ass to Wash's house right now." Digging through the med kit again he found an oxygen mask to affix to the dying woman's face. "Breathe, Wash, breathe!"

From the bathroom he heard the sobbing pleas. "Nathaniel, don't do this. We have to be together. She's nothing, let her die." Her fists pounded against the door.

Dr Shannon and two nurses burst in, "Commander!" Elisabeth guided him away from his Second. "Let us work."

"I gave her adrenaline." Taylor said breathlessly.

"Do you know what happed here?" Liz queried.

Taylor shook his head "No." Gesturing towards the commotion coming from the bathroom. "I think Dr Cope may have given her something… poisoned her in some way."

Wash's eyes began to flutter open. She held out her hand, palm up. Liz spied the angry red bump on her palm.

"Doctor, the Lieutenant is trying to say something." A nurse pointed out.

Removing the mask Dr Shannon strained to make out the words. "Allergy… ana… anaph…"

"Anaphylaxis!" She looked to Nathaniel. "The adrenaline saved her life, Commander. The Inflammation in her lungs seems to be improving." Taylor exhaled a loud puff in relief. "The Lieutenant will be fine."

The colony's Sheriff entered at that moment. "Taylor, what's going on?" His eyes were on Wash as she was being affixed to a stretcher.

"I'll explain later, Shannon. Right now I need you to take custody of Dr Cope, put her in the brig. Keep an eye on her though; I don't want her to harm herself or the baby." Taylor instructed.

It was only then that Shannon registered the caterwauling from further within the house.

Between wracking sobs, Audrey pounded on the door. "Nathaniel… please… don't do this."

Alicia's eyes gaze grew sharper as she regained her senses. Weakly she raised an arm, her hand stretched out towards Taylor. With two determined strides he caught up with the medics carting Wash away, he grasped her hand squeezing it assumingly. His heart leapt in relief when he felt the strength with which she clutched his hand.

Leaning close, walking in step with the medics he smiled and whispered, "That's my Lieutenant, indestructible."

Behind the oxygen mask he spied the hint of a smile of her face.

24 hours later, Wash was released from Elisabeth Shannon's care. Technically she was fully recovered from the anaphylactic shock and murder attempt, but Dr Shannon planned on an immunotherapy regimen to reduce her allergy to the Arachis Pintoi.

Outside the door, Taylor waited alongside Jim Shannon. The latter rushed to Wash and picked her up in a crushing hug. "I'm so happy to see you. Wow, you look great for almost dying!"

"Put me down, Shannon. I will hurt you!" Despite the venom in her words she smiled broadly at Jim's antics. "I need to talk to Commander Taylor, now scram."

Setting her down gently he complied, on his way off he walked backwards shouting "We'll celebrate later, Boylan's, you can buy me a drink." Turning on his heel he jogged off.

Wash shouted after him, "Wait… why do I have to buy YOU a drink?" She received no answer. Turning back to her CO she simply said "Sir". He responded in kind, "Lieutenant."

"I have some news for you." Her smile broadened. "In the Command Center." She nodded with her head towards the building.

Walking side by side, he fought the urge to take her hand. Upon their arrival and relative privacy she lunged into his arms.

"Wow, Wash" he laughed at her enthusiasm. "You are in a surprisingly good mood for a woman who just cheated death." She pressed her lips to his.

"I'm in a good mood because I have very good news." Her eyes gleamed while her Commander regarded her with one eyebrow cocked. "Dr Cope, thinking I would not be around to tell you, let me in on a little secret."

Taylor stood stock still, hoping that the next words out of her mouth were what he wished them to be.

Leaning closer to his ear she whispered "You're not the father."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I feel like it took forever to finish this up. I would like to thank all of those that reviewed the story. I really took on a life of its own; I honestly had no idea where it was going when I started it. Apparently I secretly have something against botanists…meh. I present to you here the final chapter. It is so very very flufftastics, caution it may give you diabetes. **

"How about today?" Nathaniel asked Wash as they ambled through the gathering crowd preparing for the Harvest Festival. He had expected the same answer he received every day since Dr Cope was put under house arrest. Taylor asked him if she would be willing to go public with their relationship. Every day for four months he accepted the same disappointing answer 'Not today, Nathaniel.' He had promised his love that he would ask her each day until she said yes. Today was the 122nd consecutive day he asked.

122 days ago Audrey Cope was placed under house arrest, a monitoring bracelet affixed permanently to her wrist. She would live out the rest of her days with limited freedom in the colony. Nathaniel couldn't bear the thought of banishing Dr Cope and leaving a child without a mother. The child, when born, will reside with the biological father, a very meek research botanist named Eddie Willis. Although surprised by the sudden fatherhood, he received support and child rearing lessons from many of the women in the colony.

Patiently, for the 122nd time, Taylor waited for an answer only to be pulled away by Maddy Shannon. This year Maddy was in charge of wrangling vendors, and assigning the foods and goods they would sell at the Harvest Festival. Due to her inexperience, two vendors were currently near fisticuffs over both being assigned the same food. Vendors made 15% of their annual income at the Harvest Festival. These two were currently in a shoving match over the most coveted Festival item, the beloved chocolate covered acai berries, known as Nova Berries. Always the best seller, colonists buy them by the pound.

Maddy sputtered out an explanation as she guided the commander to the skirmish. "I didn't think it would be a problem, both asked me if they could sell the Nova Berries, I said yes. I'm so sorry Commander, but I found you before I could find a soldier to break up the fight."

"Maddy, it's alright, just lead the way, I'll handle it." Taylor gave her a reassuring smile. He had dealt with similar situations every year. Taylor was ushered towards the pair just in time to see one draw a fist back. Catching the vendor's hand, Taylor exclaimed "Whoa, Jeremiah, stand down." The vendor's face went pale when he realized who held him at bay.

"Commander Taylor?" Jeremiah squeaked out.

Saving both vendors from explanation in the spirit of harmony, Taylor launched into his planned statement. "I understand you were both promised the Nova Berry booth?" Both nodded in agreement. "Tell me, Jeremiah," he turned his attention to the aggressor. "When you sold Nova Berries last year, how quickly did you sell out?"

Jeremiah shyly responded "one hour, sir."

"Don't you think that there may be room for a second vendor this year?" Taylor asked remaining ever the diplomat.

"Commander" Jeremiah began to argue "I prepped three times as many this year, I won't run out again."

Taylor held up a hand, it was all that was needed to end further argument. "Three times as much?" Taylor seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "You sold out in one hour last year? You've made three times as many? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that does not seem quite adequate for the seven hours of the festival. I would say that the people of Terra Nova should be thankful to Ms Shannon for having the foresight to allow two vendors. This is, after all, Terra Nova's favorite treat." Flashing his patented smile, he turned to the other vendor, a scrawny man named Timothy. Taylor couldn't retrieve the man's surname from his memory. "Timothy, you will service the south side of the festival, while Jeremiah sets up on the north side. I feel that this year we may finally have enough berries to keep the colonists happy."

Each with a hesitant smile and a nod of agreement simply said "Yes, Commander" and went off their separate ways. Maddy had been hiding behind the Commander; unconsciously she had been gripping the back of his chest holster, to insure that the big man stayed between herself and the angry vendors.

"Maddy it's safe to come out." He turned around, but comically Maddy stayed at his back waiting to be sure that the coast was clear.

"Maddy?" Jim Shannon approached from around the tent behind which they stood. "Why are you clinging to Commander Taylor?" Taylor shot Jim an amused smile while his daughter sheepishly stepped out from behind their benevolent leader.

"Thank you Commander Taylor, I guess I have a lot to learn and a lot more to work to attend to before the festival starts." She turned and fled rapidly, her face deep crimson with embarrassment.

Shannon had a bright smile on his face. "What was that all about?" Taylor simply shook his head and made his way to the Command Center.

Hours later the festival was in full swing. The revelers gathered near the stage awaiting Taylor's annual speech. Before bounding up the stairs he turned to his second. "You never answered my question this morning." He smiled at Wash before taking the stage to a colony full of cheers. Taylor waved at the gracious crowd.

He began smiling at the crowd. "Terra Novans, friends, family, loved ones…" The colonists came to a hush as their commander spoke. Wash stood at the edge of the stage, swelling with pride. She loved this man and everything he represented. Wash could not help but be drawn in by his words. She had heard him rehearse parts of the speech for almost two weeks, but today it seemed poignant and new. "Today we celebrate our new world, each of us pioneers, each bringing something beautiful to this new world. We are the building blocks of humanity's future. I could not be more proud." Each citizen was rapt with his words, Wash was no exception. Before she knew it, he wished everyone a merry Harvest Festival.

Wash's feet drew her towards her man; she stopped him before he made his exit from the stage. One hand on his chest, halting his progression, she said only four words. "Today is the day." The Lieutenant grasped the front of his shirt pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The stunned colonists were silent for a long moment before bursting into deafening applause. Cat calls and whistles came from the masses. Jim Shannon stood at the base of the stage, mouth agape. His wife elbowed him in the ribs and shouted over the crowd. "I KNEW IT!"

With an uncharacteristic blush Wash pulled at her Commander's hand to leave the stage. He could not be moved. Instead he pulled her towards center stage, reaching into his pocket. With curiosity and confusion, Wash watched him drop to one knee. Her hands instinctively covered her mouth as she realized Nathaniel's intent. Proffering a simple platinum ring, Taylor said "marry me."

Having her own sneak attack turned on her, Wash nodded dumbly. Taylor hopped to his feed, scooping his fiancé up and spinning her around. Capturing her lips again, the masses seemed to dissolve around them. The timed fireworks burst overhead, yet Wash was only aware of the man that held her tightly. "How did you know?" Wash asked, a dreamy yet quizzical look on her face.

Taylor grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I didn't. This ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for almost four months. Long ago I decided when you answered my question 'Is today the day?'; that day would be the day I asked you to be my wife.

Together they watched the fireworks overhead, completely unaware that every other eye rested on the two of them.


End file.
